


Believer

by JocelynTorrent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynTorrent/pseuds/JocelynTorrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan is after the heart of the truest believer, and will stop at nothing to get it. But with Pan, nothing is ever as it seems... Can Regina get over her doubts and Emma over her pride in order to save their son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
In the little town of Storybrooke, Maine, there is a paper. Originally headed by Sydney Glass, it is now run by Marc Shepard, who seems to have matured since his days of crying wolf, and he devotes himself to trying to make the lazy town interesting. Regardless of decent town gossip or not, a paper goes out every morning. Every morning, the young paperboy, dressed in jeans and a button up, hair sloppily combed as if he tried to style it himself, rides up on his bicycle, ready for his duties. He gives nothing but a nod of acknowledgment to Marc as he hoists the bundle of papers into his arms and teeters out the door with it. Marc used to watch the boy from the window as he loaded the papers into the blue wire basket on the front of his bike, but that stopped. For the boy always came, just as he had before Marc became editor and chief, and just as he had for the 28 year history of the cursed town.

When the curse broke, Marc had more news that he ever dared dream. Amidst the confusion and anger and giants and werewolves, the editor knew that honest, confident news was needed among the town. Something to keep their spirits up and their minds sane. And so the paper continued, written every day by Marc and delivered every day by the paperboy. Today, as Marc looked out the window after the small earthquake and saw the vines emitting from the clock tower, he knew it was the end. He had no regrets, really, watching as the vines bore through the concrete and asphalt, stitching the houses and buildings together before consuming their foundation. That is until he heard the creaking of his own roof overhead and saw a bicycle down the street get rolled away by the foliage. It was then that he realized he never even knew the boy’s name, and a single regret entered his mind before the roof collapsed over top of him.

0-0-0-0-0

Rumpelstiltskin stared out the window of his pawn shop, idly tapping his cane against the floor. He had felt the quakes, and now he could see the vines slowly making their way towards him. Trees were starting to sprout like weeds through the asphalt and cracks of the concrete, the sound of wood stretching and breaking muffled the cries and screams of the townspeople.

And oddly enough, he found it comforting. There was no more reason to go on, no reason to fight, feel bitter or angry. Neal was dead and gone so what was the point of anything anymore? Best to just return to the earth as nature intended. Nature always won out in the end, regardless of how powerful you could become.

A pale and quivering hand came into view, and Rumpel watched as the delicate fingers slid over his own homely paw before giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled faintly at the image, and looked over at the only woman who could bring a smile to the Dark One’s face. Lacey, hair done up in an expertly messy manor, with dark eyeliner and fishnet sleeves, was staring out the window also. Tears lined her eyes and despite her best efforts, she couldn’t keep that full bottom lip from quivering as she looked on at their inevitable demise.

Slowly, Rumpel lifted his hand to grasp at her chin, and pulled gently. When she complied and faced him, he brought his lips to hers, tasting the liquor and cigarettes on her breath. Belle used to taste of sweetened tea but he forced that memory aside as Lacey’s panic caused her to kiss him with increased fervor. He returned it as best as he could, holding her close to stifle the choked sobs that she pressed against his lips.

“I don’t want to die,” she whispered, pulling away just enough to look out the window.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered back, pressing his lips against her cheekbone and taking the tear with him. “It will all be over soon.”

“But shouldn’t we…we should try to leave or—

“Shh…you know we’ve been through this, darling.”

His voice was calm, unlike his pounding heart, but Lacey nodded at his words, wiping her nose before resting her head on his shoulder. She watched the vines for a few more moments, but when his pawn shop began to groan with the effort of their weight she turned her head inward, lips pressed permanently against his neck. Rumpel allowed his cane to drop to the floor as he held her tightly. It would all be over soon and dying in his lover’s arms, however lost she may be, was enough consolation.  
Although he had accepted his death, he wasn’t without his regrets. He wished could bring Belle back, and his son. He wished he hadn’t squandered their reunion before his death. He wanted a relationship him, but now he would settle for a relationship with his grandson, but even that seemed like a difficult task. All the tasks seemed too difficult for a cowardly man. And magic could only do so much. But there was one thing magic could do that he never could. It could end his life. At least the wait for that reprieve was finally ending.

0-0-0-0-0

It just wasn’t fair.

Emma Swan wasn’t usually one for petulance, but she thought she could be granted a little leniency in this regard. She’d finally been reunited with her family, including the father of her beloved son, only to have it all end in a matter of moments. Neal was dead, disappearing before any reparations between them could begin. Greg and Tamara had set off a town-annihilating trigger that had been concocted by Regina, and Hook had scampered off with their only means of saving anyone. There was nothing to stop it now. Nothing to do but sit and wait until Regina exhausted all of herself and the trigger unleashed.

Emma looked to her family. Her mother and father, so young and alive just as much as she was, clutching onto each other as the mine shuddered around them. Henry stood between them, clutching at their sides, his eyes bearing the expression of fear and hope. He looked to Emma with them, pleading for her to find a way to stop it, to save them. She was the Savior, after all. But today she could do nothing, and she felt the tears at her eyes, cheeks burning with shame as she called to her family and fell into their arms.  
Regina gave a small gasp of effort and Emma felt her son wiggle from their grasp. She couldn’t force herself to look, but she could hear as he made her way over to his mother, the one who had raised him to be the most amazing child anyone could ever want. He was sniffling, and Regina’s voice cracked as she spoke to him. Emma closed her eyes and imagined the tears running down her cheeks as she spoke to her son for the final time.

“I’m just not strong enough.”

Emma had heard that line before. It had reverberated in her mind all her life, wriggling at the back of every decision she’d ever made. But it had never hurt worse than when it came from Regina’s mouth, and she felt her heart ache, wishing she was strong enough to tell her that she was wrong.  
Her eyes opened. Confidence—probably the result of survival instinct—swelled in her chest as she pulled away from loving arms and turned to face Regina. The sight struck her. Regina, the most powerful woman in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, was dying. Her skin had blanched and her reddened eyes were heavy, threatening to close for the final time. Emma pushed the tears back and walked over to the glowing diamond of a trigger. Regina raised her head from where it was resting on her son’s, taken aback by the blonde’s self-assurance as she neared, slowly peeling her gloves off and dropping them onto the floor.

“You might not be strong enough,” Emma said, ignoring the hurt in Regina’s eyes at the comment, “but maybe we are.”

Emma raised her hands then, towards the trigger. They tensed, fingers flexing as she looked to Regina with the same expression that was on Henry’s face. Sometimes they looked so alike that it pulled at Regina’s stomach. Such was the case now but she forced herself to swallow that feeling. Emma still believed in her. And now, she was looking to her for guidance. The queen straightened her posture, feeling a small bit of life flood back into her as she instructed Emma.

“Focus on the situation at hand,” she said slowly, her voice coming out with the strong confidence Emma needed to hear. “Think of what’s at stake. Think of Henry and…your family and what you need to do to save them. Feel the magic pulse in your heart and guide it out through your hands.”

There was a tense moment of silence as Emma concentrated. Snow, Charming, and Henry stood against the wall, eyes wide and clutching onto each other as if the trigger would blow at any moment. And it honestly could. Whatever second wind Regina had gotten was gone, and she was feeling herself falling again. She closed her eyes, furrowing her brow as she forced herself to keep going.

“Emma,” she said through clenched teeth, “I can’t hold this much longer.”

She heard the sound of Emma taking a shallow breath… and then she felt it. Magic that was not her own flooded into the trigger, and Regina felt her burden ease tremendously. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the magic expelling from Emma’s hands, feeding the trigger and even herself. Regina could feel some of Emma’s magic pulsing out of the trigger and back into her, and she was gaining strength from it. Despite her exhaustion, the queen smiled, and it only grew as Emma returned it. The moment was short lived, however, as trigger broke then, sending both women out with a final burst of magic before it fell harmlessly onto the floor.

Regina felt herself flying through the air and she braced for impact on the floor. But her body was too weak from torture and trigger to do much of anything and she fell back ungracefully, feeling a surge of pain spike through the back of her head. But it was nothing new to her. What was new to her, however, was the fatigue. She’d had a rough few days and now that her body was finally prone somewhere, it didn’t seem to want to move. Regina closed her eyes and heard the scrambling sounds of joy from the family a few feet in front of her. A small smile touched her lips at the realization that they had done it. They had stopped the unstoppable. Henry was safe and—  
Was he safe? Adrenaline surged through the queen as she shot up, blinking furiously to rid the dizziness from her eyes. By the time they cleared she could just make out Henry’s legs as he was being dragged away. “Henry!” she shouted, rising to her feet.

There was another explosion. It rocked her back a second time and this time she could do nothing as she flew through the air. She hit the wall this time, her neck snapping back to meet with the hard stone and rendering her unconscious before she even hit the ground.

0-0-0-0-0

Greg Mendel had just finished throwing the last box into his SUV when he saw the trees pushing through the asphalt. His SUV had four wheel drive, but somehow he didn’t think they it would be able to maneuver through all this. He cursed under his breath, kicking the side of the car before he headed back into their small base where Tamara was throwing a few last articles into her bag.

“The car’s a no-go. We’re gonna have to book it out of here on foot. It’s either that or swim,” he said with a small gesture to the ocean behind them before extending his hand to her.

Tamara sighed and zipped her bag up angrily, swinging it over her shoulder. “We should have gotten this done before we set off the trigger.”

“Yeah well, neither of us could have planned for what all went on here,” Greg said before flashing her a kind smile. “You kept up your running, didn’t you?”

Tamara smiled back, prepared to answer, when a small voice cut through the room.

“Where are you running to?”

They both turned and looked to where the voice had emitted. Standing in the doorway with a backpack on was a boy only a few years older than Henry. His dirty blonde hair was combed back haphazardly and the shirt he wore was wrinkled and dirty, just like any young boy. But the look in his eyes, showing great purpose and determination. That coupled with the strange angle of his smile caused Greg to place a hand on his pistol for reassurance.

“That’s none of your business, boy,” Greg said coldly, flinging his arm out towards the door. “Now why don’t you run along and find your parents before you die.”

The boy laughed confidently, shooting his eyes to the ceiling before stepping further into the room. “Actually, Greg…Tamara,” he added, looking her up and down once over with a look of disinterest, “it is my business. You’re not supposed to make it out of here alive. Didn’t the Home Office tell you?” His voice was laden with patronization and Greg pulled his gun from his holster but kept it at his side.

“What do you know of the Home Office?”

 

“Much more than you do.”

 

“The only thing we need to know is that their cause is just. I believe in that,” Tamara said defiantly.

The boy laughed. It was bitter and cold. “You still think the Home Office just wants to get rid of magic? Fine then. But if you truly believe in their cause, why are you trying to outrun your mission?”

“We’re not outrunning the mission. We activated the trigger as ordered.”

“Activate the trigger and see it through.” The boy gestured to the fully loaded SUV outside. “Judging by the looks of that, you weren’t planning on doing the latter.

Greg opened his mouth to protest but the boy silenced him with a wave of his hand. He neared them again, this time only a foot apart, and shrugged his shoulders. “But it’s no matter, really. That’s why I’m here.”

Tamara raised her eyebrow and leaned in towards him. If the look intimidated the boy he made no effort in showing it.

“And what, exactly, are you here to do?”

The boy smiled again, running his tongue along his teeth in a bizarre manner. “I’m here to make sure you don’t make it out of here alive.”

With that, the boy brandished a jagged piece of black glass, wrapped in cloth, and swung it outward towards them. It slashed both Tamara and Greg directly across their chests. The two barely had time to react before they fell over in pain. Greg’s gun fell to the floor and the boy kicked it away as he turned around and made his way out. The two were dead before he reached the door and he smiled again before hopping onto his bike with the blue wire basket and peddling out towards the mines. He had completed the first part of his mission, but the most important task of all lied ahead.

It was only a short ride to the mines, and he was only slowed a bit by the erupting foliage around him. Sweat was starting to creep down the back of his neck and he shook his head as he ran into the mines, slowing once he felt he was near to the device. His plan was simple. Get the boy and return with him. He figured it would be easy, but he kept his backpack on just in case. If his predictions were right, everyone would be too absorbed in their own deaths to pay attention to the boy. He had a knack for running off as it was anyway. But when he slid against a wall and turned his head around the corner, the boy saw something he didn’t expect.

Regina was slowing the trigger. This was not news to him. He had been watching her progress, or lack thereof, with the trigger all day. But what was new was Emma was helping her. He had known she was capable of some magic. He felt it that day when she set up a barrier against Cora at the pawn shop. But now she appeared to be helping Regina with the trigger. And were they winning? Impossible.

The boy shook his head, focusing his thoughts on the task at hand. Henry was a mere two feet away, but he was entangled in his grandparents’ limbs as he watched his mothers fight. Quietly, he placed his backpack on the ground and unzipped it, pulling a strange looking firecracker from his back as well as a lighter. As soon as it had it lit, the impossible was done. A small burst of magic exploded from the room and the boy braced against the wall, spared from its blow.

He peered around the corner again, and saw that everyone was on the ground, unconscious. The trigger was lying on the floor, void of all magic. His mouth opened in awe. Storybrooke was supposed to be destroyed. He was not going to be happy about this. That was when he remembered the firecracker in his hand. The desolation of Storybrooke was not his mission, not his problem. It was useless now, but the firecracker already lit so he tossed it in between Henry’s two mothers before heading over to Henry himself. As quickly as he could, the boy picked Henry up and threw him with ease over his shoulders. He heard the second explosion go off just as he exited the mine and smiled to himself as he situated Henry on his bike and took off on the newly flattened and treeless street.

0-0-0-0-0

Emma woke first. It started out slowly, with the fluttering of eyelids and a deep intake of breath. But when the memory of what they had just accomplished came rushing back up to her she shot up quickly, fighting dizziness as she clambered to her feet. The mine was silent. She could see the light reflecting off of the hopefully useless trigger, and the motionless bodies around her. Still fighting her dizziness, Emma made her way over to the farthest body.

“Regina,” she called, shaking the woman below slightly. “Regina, wake up. Come on, we did it.”

As she shook the queen’s arm, Emma noticed that her dark hair fell back behind her ears. She could see tiny, circular burn marks on the sides of Regina’s temples. Emma frowned in confusion, then gently turned Regina’s head to the other side, finding the same. When she shook her a second time, it was slightly more panicky. The queen’s eyes finally opened, and Emma stood, letting her get her bearings before she reached down and offered her hand. But Regina’s eyes were flicking back and forth violently. She grabbed Emma’s hand to stand but gripped it tightly, searching the blonde’s eyes.

 

“Henry, they took Henry,” she began, heading out towards the entrance of the mine.

Emma looked to where her parents were beginning to stand and saw that he indeed was not with them. Terror filled her heart once more as exhaustion plagued her brain. How much longer could she hold out with all of this?

“Look,” Charming said, pointing to the ground.

Everyone followed his finger and saw the indentations in the dirt. It looked like someone had dragged Henry out of here. Not bothering to waste time with inane questions, both Regina and Emma bolted out of the mine. They stopped as soon as they exited, wincing as their eyes grew accustomed to the bright sunlight, but Henry was nowhere to be found. Emma’s instincts kicked in then and she turned her eyes to the ground once more. She could see the lines of someone being dragged and followed them until it turned into bicycle treads. Instinctively, Emma grabbed for Regina’s hand, pulling her along as she followed the treads all the way to the asphalt.

“He’s headed back to town, come on!” she shouted back to Snow and Charming before taking off down the street with Regina close behind.

0-0-0-0-0

She needed a cigarette.

Badly.

Lacey stepped out of the shop and paused to let the warm sun hit her face, the fresh air of the forest fill her lungs. Only moments ago, the entire town had been covered with foliage. It had torn up the concrete and asphalt and houses and buildings and cars. Lacey knew that she was going to die. And then, just like that, it was gone, receding back into the forest or back underground or wherever. If it weren’t for the obvious damage to the town she would have thought she made the entire thing up.

She huffed to herself, making her way around to the back of the shop. Once there, in the quiet shade, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly, taking a long drag. She made herself count to ten before she exhaled and then leaned back against the wall, looking up at the damage. People were slowly starting to make their way out into the street. Most looked just as dazed as she felt, looking up and around them as if to suddenly find all of the trees that were just there. Pretty soon they’d start a cleanup, maybe a sweep for survivors. The thought forced her to take another drag and she tapped the ash away, choosing to stare down the alley.

A blue speck caught her eye. It was a young boy riding fast on a back, with what looked like a sack of potatoes on his back. Lacey squinted to get a better look, but the bike turned, disappearing from sight. She didn’t really know what compelled her to search further but it was enough to leave her cigarette forgotten on the ground as she ran forward, hoping to see him again.

She’d gone two blocks when she finally caught up with him. They had reached the end of Storybrooke. The pier was before her, as well as the docks and the seemingly infinite ocean. Lacey paused to catch her breath, looking in both directions for the bike. When she turned to the right, he passed directly in front of her. Lacey screeched at the closeness of the bike and realized that the sack of potatoes on his back was a boy. The bike was headed towards the marina. With one final breath, Lacey took off after it, squinting again to catch a glimpse of the unconscious child.

“Hey!” she shouted after him, waving her arms in the air. “Hey, stop!”

But the boy paid her no mind, turning expertly into the marina. Lacey followed behind, taking care to not lose her shoes in the gaps of planks that were the only thing between her and the icy ocean. She had him now. The boy was racing to the end of the dock. There was nowhere to go and nowhere to turn around.

The boy cursed to himself as he heard the clacking of heels of the running woman behind him. He was supposed to do this part silently. There weren’t supposed to be witnesses. Then again, the town should have been destroyed by Tamara and Greg so how much blame could he really take. The end of the dock was coming up, and the black water looked more than welcoming for the homesick boy. Keeping one hand on the handlebars, he dug into his pocket with the other and produced a translucent bean. Still pedaling, he pulled his arm back and launched the bean into the ocean in front of him. It created an uncharacteristically huge splash, green waves emitting and rising, swirling the water around it until it became a massive Charybdis, swirling and roaring, welcoming the boy and his unconscious package.

The boy smiled and pedaled faster still. When the end of the dock came he pulled the handlebars up, lifting the device up and out. They hit the water quickly, and the pull of the whirlpool whipped him quickly to his destination. They circled once, twice, three times before they were sucked under, the girl’s screams finally muffled by the silence of the water.

Lacey couldn’t believe that she couldn’t believe what she’d just seen. After all, she’d just watched a forest attempt to reclaim a city in the span of a few hours. But nothing could have prepared her for that. She’d seen him throw something into the water, and she’d seen the bright green waves that emitted from whatever he had thrown. And as the boy lifted the bike into the air, she recognized the face of the other boy as Henry, Gold’s grandson. But now they were gone. The vortex was gone. The green was gone.  
Lacey screamed again and fell backwards, but was surprisingly caught. Rumpel, who had followed Lacey to the docks had seen it all too, and took great care to steady Lacey. But he looked far more at ease with it than his girlfriend.

“Did…did you see that?” she said shakily, pointing to the water. “Did you see those boys and the green and now they’re gone!”

Rumpel nodded and pulled her close, offering his shoulder as support as she rambled almost incoherently into his ear.

“I saw the bike and something compelled me to follow and...should we go after them? Where did they go? And why was Henry with them. I don’t even…”

Lacey continued to ramble but Rumpel had stopped hearing the words. He had been too far away to recognize the boys. One of them was Henry? It couldn’t be. He was in the mine with his family. There was too much happening all at once. He needed to stop and think. He needed to get his bearings and figure out a plan.

“Oh no,” Lacey muttered against him, pulling back and gesturing behind Rumpel. “His parents.”

Rumpel turned and saw the Charming family, complete with the Evil Queen running towards them. They were frantic, steps quick and eyes searching everywhere. When Rumpel saw Charming lock onto his position he waved them over, forcing his expression to remain calm. Someone in this group had to be. Snow, Charming, Emma, and Regina all raced up, widened eyes and red cheeks, chests rising frantically as they tried to catch their breaths.

“Listen to me,” he said coolly, “Henry has been taken—

“No shit, Sherlock,” Emma panted. “Where did they take him?”

Unamused with her outburst, Rumpel merely pointed towards the water with his cane. Everyone but Regina ran over to the side of the docks, looking dumbly into the water.

Regina took a deep breath, crossing her shaking arms across her chest before raising a sculpted eyebrow Rumpel’s way.

“Do you know where they went?”

“No, I didn’t see.”

“Do you have a way to find out?”

“I do. But even then, how do you suppose—

“What are you talking about?” Emma interrupted them, leaving her parents’ side and coming over to Regina’s. “You know where Henry is?”

“He’s been taken to another realm,” Rumpel offered, gesturing to the queen. “We were discussing our options.”

“There’s no option,” Emma returned defiantly. “We have to get him back.”

“Don’t you think that what’s we’re doing?” Regina shot back curtly, her tired eyes still boring holes through Emma’s skull. “Miss Swan, your…intensity is respected but unless you know how to travel through realms I suggest you let the adults talk.”

Emma’s cheeks reddened, but she gave the queen a nod and Regina returned it before turning back to Rumpel.

“Now, what did Greg and Tamara use to create a portal? A bean?”

“They can’t have. They used one for Neal and Hook took the other,” Emma offered.

Regina stiffened at her words but her face remained stoic as Rumpel shook his head.

“I don’t know if it was Greg and Tamara.”

“What are you talking about?” the two women asked in unison, oblivious to the other.

Rumpel raised his eyebrows and gestured for Lacey to come over. She did so obediently, paler than a ghost, her eyes red and watery. “Because the kidnapper looked like a boy to me. But Lacey saw more than I did.” Rumpel smiled at his beloved, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she nodded at his words.

“He’s right. It…it was a boy, on a bike. Henry was unconscious. They…they…” she shook her head in disbelief, looking towards the water and shaking her head.

“Do you remember anything else?” Regina asked, surprising Emma with the tenderness in her voice.

Lacey looked up, hopeful, reminding them all of just how young she truly was. “The bike was blue…no, had a blue basket. And he tossed something small into the water before it opened up.”

“It could only have been a bean,” Regina said, looking to Rumpel for agreement. “But how could this boy have gotten ahold of one?”

“Well, we did have a bean farm for a while. It wouldn’t be impossible to think that he found it somehow before—

“Fine,” Regina interrupted, “we have to find out where he went and find out how to get there.”

“I can manage the first part,” Rumpel confidently, gesturing towards his shop. “But it will be pointless if we don’t have a portal.”

“Emma!” Snow’s voice called out from the dock.

They all turned to see a ship in the distance heading towards Storybrooke. But it wasn’t just any ship.

“Is that…a pirate ship?” Lacey asked, squinting into the distance.

“Yeah,” Emma answered, a smile slowly creeping onto her lips. “Yeah, it is.”


	2. Chapter Two

Hook could see the hatred before he'd even reached the dock. With expert skill, he eased the large vessel into the small port slowly. It was partly for caution of the ship, and partly for fear of what awaited him at the dock. Already he could see them all, standing mostly with their hands on their hips, waiting surprisingly patiently for him to dock. Briefly, his mind fantasized that instead of an angry mob, it was a hero's worship. He'd never really gotten one of those before. It seemed like it would be entertaining. Everyone smiling, laughing, cheering his arrival. Wenches everywhere with rum wanting a victory dance. Being a hero was definitely an idea he could get used to. He was kind of a hero, as it was, returning the bean to save Storybrooke. The fact that he'd been the one to steal it in the first place was a mere detail.

Hook smiled, bringing himself back to reality as he dropped anchor. Deciding to go for a heartfelt approach, he raced over to the side of the ship, expecting a great sense of urgency. He paused as he reached the side, gripping the woodwork with his singular hand. There was a sense of urgency about the group on land, but it wasn't quite as well…urgent as he'd expected. There was also quite a heavy silence falling over his ears. He lifted his head towards the town, and noticed that, while some of it was destroyed, whatever it was that was causing it had stopped. People were not running the streets, screaming in terror but instead already in the process of cleaning and aiding. Hook looked back down at his welcoming party and also noticed that a rather sour looking Regina was amongst them. Regina was supposed to be dead. He never really could get his way, could he?

Nevertheless, Charming had rolled up the strange metal contraption for disembarking and he did so much more slowly, taking comfort in the sword that slapped against his thigh with each step. He let his good hand fall to his hip, where the small satchel rested, and he felt the indentation of the bean inside. He still had the upper hand here. If they tried anything he could threaten to crush it, or eat it or…could you eat these beans? Hook shook the thoughts from his head as he gave a warm smile to his welcoming party.

"Well, it appears a lot has happened since our last encounter," he said throatily, raising his eyebrows in Regina's direction.

She merely raised her eyebrows as well, challenging him to continue speaking to her, and he turned his attention to Emma instead. She looked a bit more relieved than all the others. "Things seem…quiet."

"Yeah you could say that," she answered in an airy, skeptical tone, placing her hands on her hips. "What did you come back for?"

"Had a change of heart," he said sarcastically, tapping at his chest with his hook, "but now it all seems a bit irrelevant, doesn't it?"

"The town doesn't need saving, but we do need your help," Emma implored, her eyes softening a bit. If she'd used that look on him at the diner he might have been more easily persuaded to stay. He smiled, and stepped nearer into her personal space. Emma raised her chin in response, but did not back away.

"I'm always willing to offer...my services," he said with a waggle of his eyebrow, daring his eyes to sink to the floor before slowly roving their way back upward.

"The only thing we need from you, Hook, is your ship," Regina said, marching over and ripping the satchel from his hip. Her elbow collided with his ribs at the quick motion and he stepped back, taking a deep inhalation to keep from groaning.

"And what exactly do you need it for?" he asked, watching as Regina opened the satchel and dropped the bean into her hand, smiling before she closed her fingers around it.

"Henry's been taken," Emma offered, watching Regina from over his shoulder. "Whoever took him opened a portal and we need to get to him."

Much to Emma's surprise, the slightest bit of softness appeared at the corners of Hook's eyes. He looked down at the floor for a moment, scratching his beard with his hook before he met her eyes, giving a single nod. "I offer my ship, and my services," he said again, with no trace of indecency.

Emma nodded and Regina turned to make her way up to the ship. Snow and Charming followed and Hook extended his arm graciously to allow Emma to embark before him, taking care to watch her painted on jeans all the way up until they disappeared. He then turned to Rumpel and Lacey, offering the same gracious hand, albeit a little more lazily. Lacey took a step forward before she felt Rumpel's gentle hand on her arm. She stopped and turned, and as she regarded his sullen, tired face so full of love she felt a pull in the back of her mind. It was brief, however, and gone in an instant as she waited for what he was about to say.

"Lacey..." he began, his thick accent causing goose bumps to rise on her arms. "I'm afraid you can't go with me."

"What?" she asked, bringing her head back in confusion. She turned and looked towards the pirate, the big ship, and while she didn't understand it, she knew she longed for whatever adventure was awaiting them all. "But I want to come, to help."

Rumpel smiled and nodded to the ground. "You will help, immensely. But I need you to stay here to do so."

Lacey opened her mouth to protest again but was silenced as Rumpel held up a tiny scroll wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Storybrooke is exposed now. You need to protect it. Take this to the Blue Fairy," he said, placing the scroll in her hand with the gentlest of touches. "She'll know what to do."

"The…Blue Fairy? I don't know who that is. I don't know who any of these people are," she answered, her voice wavering as she flung her hand disgustedly towards the town.

Rumpel smiled again, tears rimming his eyes. "They know you, love. And I know you. I know that you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Just that simple, huh?" she snapped back, wiping her eyes.

"It's the hardest thing in the world," he responded, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I know you can do it. These people need a leader. They need to get back on their feet. You can help them do that."

"And what if I don't want to? What if I just take a car and leave this place and never come back?"

Rumpel nodded reaching up and ghosting his fingers across her tear stricken cheek. "If that is what you truly wish, I cannot stop you. At least give that," he gestured to her hand, "to the Blue Fairy before you run away."

With that Rumpel brushed past her and made his way to the ship. Lacey stared after him, long after the ship left the marina, her fingers rubbing up and down the small scrap of paper in her hand. When it was nothing but a speck on the open ocean, she looked down at the scroll in her hand, and made her decision.

0-0-0-0-0

Emma tapped her fingers nervously against the ship, staring up at the massive white sails above her. She had no knowledge of sailing, and briefly wondered if Hook could really master this huge vessel all by himself and with one hand at that. He probably wouldn't have gotten far, and the highly coveted bean would have found either found its way to the bottom of the ocean or the bottom of a trashcan at the US coast guard. She smiled at the thought of the leather clad one-handed Hook trying to explain who he was to a group of Navy Seals. That would go over really well.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Emma turned to see her mother smiling kindly at her. She returned it as best as she could, which was a pursing of the lips, and turned back out towards the water. "I thought a ship this big could go faster," she said simply to break the awkward silence between them.

"There's not a lot of wind, and Hook says we have to go out deep enough that the entire ship could be easily submerged," Snow offered, following Emma's eyes out to sea.

"This waiting thing sucks."

"Tell me about it," Snow said weakly, the hand on Emma's shoulder tightening instinctively.

Emma sighed and looked down, shaking her head. She didn't want to have this conversation now, or ever. Henry was priority. She looked over at her mother again and could see Regina standing up towards the front of the ship. She jutted her chin in Regina's direction and decided to change the subject.

"I never asked how you found her."

Snow turned and look towards Regina, and Emma watched as her shoulders slumped a little at the sight. When she turned back around it was with the same motherly smile she always held, full of concern and love.

"It was…and still is a difficult time," she said consolingly.

"How did you find her?" Emma repeated.

Snow swallowed and looked down to the floor, shaking her head. "Greg and Tamara had her. Greg had her hooked up to some sort of machine. I didn't get a good look at it and I didn't want to because the pain was so—

"The pain?" Emma interrupted. "What, were you hurt?"

Her mother's mouth opened to answer, then faltered, as if she didn't exactly know what to say. Emma waited, her eyes growing more intense with each passing second. Snow finally let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, starting from the beginning.

"To find Regina, Rumpel gave us this…potion that would allow us to see as Regina saw in hopes of figuring out where they were holding her and I took it and…" she paused, shaking her head again. Tears came from her eyes and she was quick to wipe them away. "Emma, it was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life."

Emma's stomach tightened at her words and she glanced over at the queen again. She was standing tall, proud as always, as if this ship was in her honor, sailing towards her loving minions. If she hadn't seen the burns, Emma would have never believed it.

"What did the pain feel like?" Emma asked, the earnestness of her voice causing Snow to give a hasty reply.

"Burning, but numbing. My entire body locked and it felt like it was going to snap in two."

"Electrocution," Emma breathed. "Jesus Christ. And she's still standing?"

"Blue helped with some of it, I think, but," Snow turned and glanced at Regina again, giving the queen a sad smile, "I guess it is pretty impressive all the same."

Emma nodded and headed towards Regina, Snow's hand sliding along her arm until she was out of her grasp yet again.

Regina stood out in front of the bow, holding her jacket tightly around her despite the fact that she wasn't cold. The wind blew her hair around her face, occasional catching on an eyelash before whipping back to dance behind her. She could smell the salt in the air, the wood of the boat, and willed herself to relax. She closed her eyes tightly, and the minute everything was black she felt the jolt. The raw burning that had fired its way up her veins and into her brain. Her bones locked and compressed, threatening to crack with the unknown force. Her eyes opened, and the sensation was gone. She exhaled slowly, taking relief in the mild wind that cooled the sweat on her brow.

Footsteps were heard behind her and Regina quickly ran her hand along her forehead before turning around. She affixed Emma Swan with a glare, but it receded as the woman stepped closer. Of all the people on this ship, she had the least reason to fix her ire upon Emma. The woman in question gave a polite smile of greeting and Regina gave her a nod in return before staring back out into the ocean.

"How are you holding up, Regina?" she asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

A snarky remark coiled at the back of Regina's throat, ready to strike, but she forced it back down, instead giving Emma a way out of that stupid question. "In regards to what?"

"All of it. The trigger, Henry, what Greg and Tamara did to you—

Idiot.

"Miss Swan," she said sharply, turning to face the blonde. "I do not need to be reminded of the rather unfortunate confluence of events that have led to me being trapped on a pirate ship with those whom I loathe above anyone else." mercifully, her eyes flitted from Emma to Snow as she said this. "I know what happened. Unlike you Charmings, I don't need to project my feelings onto others to deal with them. Now, would you care to also ask me how I feel about your mother killing mine or shall we get to the task at hand of finding our son?"

Emma stood, awestruck at the amount of words that had just spilled from Regina's fiery red lips. She wanted to retaliate, and kind of also wanted to throw the bitch overboard, just to see if she'd still look as haughty soaking with sea water. But one word pulled her back to sanity, and she smiled. It caught Regina off guard and the queer glance she gave her only caused it to widen.

"You're right, Regina. I'm sorry. We should definitely focus on our son," she reiterated, turning to stare out into the ocean. "What do you think we'll find out there?" she asked to no one in particular.

Regina sighed, running a hand through her windblown hair, and glanced over at the other woman. Emma looked good in nice clothes, and she wondered briefly where that black pea coat had come from. She had since put it away, during their prep for the portal, and now her long and sinewy arms left nothing to the imagination in the stretched tank top. Her blonde hair was lacking in her signature curls and yet it still managed to look like a commercial as the wind had it blowing and sweeping beautifully behind her. She ran a hand through her own hair again and grimaced at the tangles before speaking.

"It's won't be anything Rumpel and I haven't encountered before."

Her voice didn't actually sound hopeful, nor confident, but Emma smiled all the same and turned back towards the queen.

"Then it's a good thing we have you with us," she said, with enough conviction that it forced Regina to give a quick nod and turn away from the bow, heading back to the center of the ship where everyone else was gathering. Emma watched her momentarily, giving the woman the space she seemed to need, and then followed after her, choosing to stand next to her parents. They both smiled as she neared when she tried to stand by Snow, they maneuvered awkwardly around until she was between them. Both her parents then tried to put their arms around her shoulders at the same time, resulting in more awkwardness.

Emma took a deep breath to maintain her patience, unaware of the dark eyes that were watching her every interaction, a small smile playing at the corner of Regina's lips.

"We should be far enough out now," Hook called from the helm, waving down to Rumpel who gave him a nod.

Rumpel headed over to a cargo crate, everyone following and watching as he spun his hand a few times, purple smoke emitting and disappearing, leaving a solid white globe in its place. He could see the questions in their eyes from every angle of his peripherals and decided to save everyone time. "This globe tracks by blood. Using the strongest blood bond, it will find Henry, wherever he is." He looked over to Emma and gave a Rumpelstiltskin-like smile. "Miss Swan, if you please."

Emma blinked a few times at his words and noticed the sharp point at the end of the globe and knew what she had to do. All of the attention was focused on her and she felt her cheeks redden, stepping over, rubbing her fingers with her thumb. "I'm not gonna pull a Sleeping Beauty here, am I?" she half joked, scanning the crowd. Only when she saw Regina shake her head did she lift her index finger, placing it over the point and pressing down hard.

There was no sign of pain on her face, only concentration as she pushed and watched her blood seep down onto the white. The moment made contact it diluted and swirled, as if she'd just bled into milk. Everyone watched as the blood created a map of the earth before breaking apart again, making a map of another world, then a large chunk of land. It grew smaller and smaller, finally resting on a tiny island in the middle of who knows where. Regina frowned, staring at the globe. She didn't recognize the place. This meant unknown territory. She looked up at everyone else, hoping to see recognition on someone else's face. She found it on Rumpel's, and the expression that came along with it did nothing to ease the knots in her stomach.

"Where is that?" she asked, her voice low and demanding, breaking Rumpel from what seemed like a stupor.

"Neverland," he breathed quietly, his chin shaking as he forced certain thoughts to the back of his mind. "Captain!" he shouted up at Hook, "Looks like you're going back home."

Hook was too far away for anyone to read his expression but they did get a wave of his hand, and a signal to place the bean. "Everyone take your places," he shouted back down at them, "and believe me when I say it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Everyone did as they were told, going to certain spots along the ship they had designated earlier, and tying ropes around themselves. If this portal was going to be anything like what Neal fell through, Emma could be certain that it would definitely be one hell of a ride and she made her way to the bow of the ship. She had tied a rope to the mast and now was encircling it around her waist, creating a lariat style loop that would hopefully tighten if she was flung around.

Regina took the bean delicately from her pocket and headed back to the front of the ship. She cradled the bean in her palm, thinking of Henry and of Neverland until there was nothing else in her mind. Then, superstitiously, she placed her lips to the bean, closing her eyes and giving it a good luck kiss before she tossed it into the ocean.

Emma had seen the toss, but the splash that occurred sounded like Regina had just chucked a boulder into the water. As the queen also tied herself to the mast, Emma could see the water turning a bizarre shade of green, swirling and churning in the open water like a massive whirlpool. Her adrenaline kicked in, heart racing and fear creeping up the back of her neck. Despite her best efforts, she could not convince herself that going into that thing was a safe idea and she clutched the rope, closing her eyes as she felt the ship being pulled towards it. When she dared open her eyes again, they were almost on top of it. She could see her mother and father in the back, tied together, holding on tightly, and she looked to Regina.

The queen had opted to merely wrap a rope around her arm instead of securing herself somewhere and as the wind began to howl around them, the ship pulling quickly towards the portal, Emma inched closer to her, arms at the ready just in case.

The ship did not sink. It fell. Emma's stomach flew up into her throat and she felt herself scream as they plummeted, water swirling all around them, soaking them to the bone. She felt like she was in a centrifuge, spinning so violently that she lost her grip on the mast. But the lariat was tight around her waist, and holding firm. She looked to the tornado of water that was churning around them, feeling as it tried yet again to pull her from the ship and she held fast to the rope.

Amidst the roar of the water and the straining of the wood, she could hear Regina struggling. The queen was losing her battle with the portal, being pulled farther and farther from Emma's side. She was too exhausted. All of her adrenaline had run out and she was relying solely on her body weight to keep the rope latched around her arm. But she was losing, sinking to the floor and outward towards the torrent. In a moment the blonde would not be able to reach her.

In a surge of energy Emma reached out and caught Regina, sinking them both to the floor. She checked her lariat again, and it looked solid as she wrapped her arms around the queen's chest, one leg hooking across her lap, keeping them close. Regina did not fight her and wrapped her arms around Emma's, though the blonde could tell they were weak. Hook had said that right before they came out it would get worse, and her own experience with portals confirmed that. Fear consumed her again, but she did not allow it to overwhelm her and instead she lowered her head to Regina's shoulder, bracing the both of them for the end.

It came in a matter of moments. The wind picked up and Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as the ship spun even more violently. She quickly became disoriented, everything a blur of green. For a moment she wasn't sure if she was falling or spinning or being pulled or merely standing still. She could feel the lariat digging painfully into her waist and knew that her arms were tired and heavy. She couldn't remember why her arms were heavy, and a part of her wanted to let go, to ease that burden.

Regina could feel Emma's arms weakening around her. She turned her head as much as she could and saw that the savior was out of it. Her eyes were half-lidded, mouth open, oblivious to the wet smack of Regina's hair against her cheek. And her grip was failing. Regina knew she didn't have the strength to hold on so she used her last burst of energy to dig into the ship and push away from the portal's pull, closer to Emma. Once there she tilted her head back until her lips were almost even with Emma's ear. She shouted into it, but even Regina couldn't hear her own voice over the torrent.

Emma couldn't hear Regina. She could hear the sound of the wind, the ringing in her ears, feel the heaviness of her head and arms. Her nose burned with sea water and she almost felt as if she was drowning. She wanted to go to sleep. And then it hit her. It was faint, diluted with the ocean, but it was there, and Emma felt her mind waking up just to grasp onto it. Regina's perfume. Instinctively, Emma turned her head towards the smell, and felt her nose collide with the wet skin of Regina's neck. She kept it there, inhaling deeply as her mind woke up. It focused her, grounded her, and Regina tried her best not to move, keeping her muscles taut as she felt the savior's arms tighten once more around her.

And just like that, it was over. The ship that had once been falling now surfaced upright above the water. Emma's lariat fell slack and both women allowed themselves to crumple to the floor. Emma's arms were burning with the effort, and she was pretty sure the lariat had cut her skin. But Regina was still with them. That was all that mattered. She felt the hot, humid sun upon her, making her feel just as sticky as she was wet, and looked up into a cloudless sky. Everything was silent around her save for her ears, which were still humming from the roar of the ocean.

Slowly, Emma's fingers found the lariat and she hissed as she loosened the knot, feeling her skin release painfully from it. She looked down and could see a line of blood circling around her ripped shirt. That was going to hinder her movements for a while. While looking down at her waist, Emma saw Regina's hands appear, and she looked up to meet the woman's eyes.

Regina looked more than half-dead. Her skin sallow and dripping with water, eyes glazed over, hands shaking as they…

"Uh, Regina?" Emma asked, watching as Regina's hands moved towards her waist.

The queen gave no response, instead, without touching, slowly she moved her hands around Emma's waist. There was a fleeting sense of warmth, and then nothing and Emma lifted her shirt to see that whatever had caused the blood on her shirt had just been healed. She smiled and looked up at Regina who was now resting against the mast. She shrugged noncommittally and Emma nodded, choosing to pick her battles. She stood slowly, staring out of the ship, surprised when she saw no island in sight.

"I don't see Neverland," she said, offering her hand to Regina, who was also trying to stand.

At first Regina did not accept the offer. But the choice was soon out of her hands as she felt her legs giving, eyes blacking out as she stumbled back to the floor. It was hard to see. It was hard to think. Her entire body felt heavy. She gave a groan of frustration, unaware of the strong arms that had encircled her, lifting her to her feet. Regina couldn't help but falling into this strength as her legs gave no support, and she was surprised when they held her there too. Then everything went dark.

Emma felt Regina crumple against her and her heart began to race. Towards the end of the boat she could see her parents untangling themselves from their own ropes. They seemed so far away. Panic again began to consume her as she shook Regina's body, gaining no response. Their wet clothes rendered Regina too heavy to carry and Emma shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Dad!"

Charming looked over instantly and came running, Snow close behind. He reached Emma in a moment and took Regina from her, expertly lifting her into his arms as if she was nothing. Her head fell back and he adjusted to where he was supporting it with his shoulder. Without a word her father turned and headed towards Hook, shouting about where to put her. Emma tried to follow and stumbled on her own fatigue before Snow caught her hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and allowing Emma to rest against her before they slowly followed Charming.

He carried Regina below deck, kicking open a door that held four small beds, and he kneeled down to ease her into the closest one when he was stopped by Snow.

"We should change her clothes," she offered, "she's soaking."

"We're all soaking," Charming countered kindly. "What do you suggest?"

"I may have a clean shirt in my cabin," Hook offered, appearing at the door. "She could wear that while she rests."

"Thank you, Hook," Emma said, easing herself from her mother's grasp and testing her own balance. She seemed to be bouncing back and she watched Hook give a small nod before he disappeared yet again.

Charming adjusted the woman in his arms, and all three of them seemed to realize just how small Regina was. Snow reached out and gently pushed the wet hair from her face. "What happened to her?" she whispered.

"She's had a really, really long day. I think it just caught up with her," Emma offered, and her parents nodded.

When Hook returned, Rumpel was behind him this time, concern hinting at the corners of his eyes as he looked upon the queen. He offered the shirt to Snow, who then seemed to realize then that the idea of changing Regina's clothes would be a bit more difficult than she imagined.

"Emma, would you be able to help me with…" she drifted, lifting the shirt in her hand and Emma felt her cheeks reddening as she looked to the woman in Charming's arms.

"I…well, I mean—

"If I may, dearie," Rumpel interjected, stepping further into the room. "Let's let Regina keep whatever decency she may have left, hmm?"

With a wave of his hand, Regina was encased in purple smoke. When it disappeared she was not only changed into Hook's shirt, which looked more like a dress on her, but her hair was dried as well. Charming looked pleased and his wife pulled the covers of the bunk back while he eased her into it. Emma nodded her approval and turned to Rumpel, who was holding Regina's clothes, dried and folded, in his hands. He gave them to the blonde and she smiled at him.

"Any chance you could dry all of us as well?" she half-joked.

Surprisingly, Rumpel gave a rather kind smile, but shook his head. "I can, but if it's not too unbearable, I'd rather not. We don't know what awaits us here, and with Regina out I'd like to conserve my magic."

"Fair enough," Emma answered, turning her attention to Hook. "I don't see an island, by the way."

"No, we're about a two days journey away," he offered. "Appearing right alongside the island would make it far too easy to be noticed, and subsequently, captured."

"Captured? By who?"

Hook gave his signature crooked smile and shared a look with Rumpel before answering. "Maybe you lot would like to come up on deck. Your clothes can dry and we can debrief you on the most foul a monster that has ever lived: Peter Pan."

0-0-0-0-0

Neal found the nearest tree and pressed his back up against it, breathing heavily as he stretched his wound, causing it to bleed more. He didn't know how long or how far that he had crawled, but he was exhausted. He looked at his tracks in the dirt, the splotches of bloodied mud making an obvious trail should anyone try to track him. His eyes blurred momentarily and he closed them, pressing his hand to his torso and applying pressure. Despite his dizziness, he still remembered everything. Tamara, getting shot, the portal. It was all very vivid in his mind, for whatever good it did.

Well, he supposed, if he was going to die, he might as well die on an exotic island. At least he could pretend he had made his millions and owned the place and died with a drink in his hand. A damn strong drink. Neal groaned again and looked up at the sky. Night was falling, the stars were coming out. He looked, up, hoping for a cheery thought, until he recognized a star. And another…and another. Neal's eyes widened and in the dwindling light he looked around and immediately recognized where he was. His heart sank a bit and he shook his head, suddenly grateful that his blood loss was forcing him into unconsciousness.

"Neverland," he breathed angrily before allowing his head to fall, his hand slipping from his wound. "Welcome home, Baelfire," he muttered to himself before slipping into the darkness.

Out of the shadows stepped a figure, who smiled down at Neal's sleeping form.

"Yes…Welcome home, Baelfire."


	3. Chapter Three

The boy known as Peter Pan was standing along the shore of Neverland, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes surveyed the water. There was an arrogant gleam about him. The way his hip jutted, the pace of his unreadable eyes, the crooked smirk on the corner of his lips, it all served the exact purpose he intended. Everything about him was purposeful and daunting. He felt magic pulse along his spine and his smile widened as he looked out into the ocean. Not too far out, the ocean swirled and bubbled, and two people emerged. Pan watched patiently as the boy made his way to the shore, the second boy slung over his shoulder, unconscious. When he was close enough, Pan stepped forward and smiled widely, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Been a long time, Aerin," he said with a confident waggle of his eyebrow.

"Twenty-eight years too long," Aerin returned good-naturedly.

"Well, you're a paperboy no longer. Welcome back to the lost boys," Pan said, gesturing to the group of boys behind him.

Aerin's eyes filled with happiness and he waved towards his brethren, a sloppy looking group of boys of all ages, their cheeks dirty and clothes ragged, but whose smiles could light up the night. They eagerly returned his wave. Pan took the boy from his shoulder and set him down on the ground, wiping the sopping wet hair from his face. With a simple wave of his hand, Aerin and the boy were both dried and warm and he smiled as he looked into the boy's face. Aerin felt nerves of uncertainty creep upon the back of his neck and he stepped forward, looking down at Pan and the boy.

"That…that is him, right?"

Pan gave a short chuckle, "Aye, Aerin. You did well. That's him. That's Henry."

"There's…there's something else you should know," Aerin said nervously.

Pan's dark eyebrow shot up, and he sent a challenging glance towards the lost boy. Aerin gulped and looked down at his feet, digging a hole into the sand as he thought of how to word this. "The two magic haters are dead, per your instruction but…" he paused, taking a deep breath. Pan's expression remained the same and he patiently waved the lost boy to continue. "Storybrooke is still standing. The trigger was stopped."

Much to Aerin's surprise, Pan gave another laugh and nodded. "I know, Aerin. Thank you for telling me, though."

"You…you knew?" Aerin asked, dumbfounded. It wasn't all that surprising that Pan knew, but it was surprising that he didn't seem the least bit perturbed about it.

"Of course I knew," Pan answered, lifting Henry over his shoulder and standing to meet Aerin's eyes.

"But what about the heart and…doesn't that upset our plans?"

Pan's eyes darkened ever so slightly, eyebrows rising even farther as he shot Aerin another challenging glare. "My plans always work out," he said simply, dismissing the boy with a wave of his hand before breaking through the crowd of lost boys, who followed obediently behind him.

0-0-0-0-0

Regina knew she was asleep. She knew she was dreaming. It happened almost every night to the point where she'd practically memorized the script. Even still, she could not stop her heart from pounding in her chest as she stood before her mother. Cora was alive, as powerful as ever, and she dominated over Regina in the dream, holding a heart in her hand. It was Cora's own heart. Regina knew because she could feel hers pulsing strongly in her chest and only one other person could have a heart as black as that. Cora eyed it as if it was a foreign object, then crushed it in her hand. Regina screamed. She always did. But it was to no avail. Despite her actions, Cora did not die, and merely chuckled as she swept the dust from her palms.

Regina felt herself coil in fear, and hated herself for doing so. Cora laughed at her again, before becoming serious, heartless. Her eyes burned into Regina's filled with hatred and disappointment and Regina could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Cora's hand shot out, aiming for Regina's chest.

Her eyes opened. They always did at that point in the dream. What was unusual was that there was still a hand in front of her, reaching towards her chest. Instinctively, Regina's own hand shot out, grasping the wrist and holding it tightly. Emma started the quick movement but waited patiently as Regina gathered her bearings. She could feel her fingers trembling against her wrist and she smiled inwardly, knowing just how real bad dreams could feel.

Regina swallowed and looked intently at the wrist. It was pale, feminine, but led up to a strong forearm. The fingers were long, delicate with bitten nails. The end of the index finger looked like it had some sort of oily cream on it. Taking a deep breath, Regina followed the arm up and immediately recognized the body it belonged to, releasing her grip on the wrist. She looked up at Emma, embarrassed, and flashed her a glare. To her credit, instead of sympathy, Emma gave her a signature patronizing smile.

"What happened?" Regina asked, eyes widening as she heard the croaking of her voice. She coughed politely into the back of her hand as Emma reached down and grabbed a flask, extending it to Regina.

The queen eyed it nervously. She didn't want to drink any sort of grog the pirate may have concocted. Knowing him it was probably turpentine mixed with seawater at best. Emma smiled and shook her head, extending it further as Regina sat up in bed.

"Relax, it's water."

The brunette took the flask and opened it, smelling the insides. Not finding any traces of alcohol she slowly put it to her lips. Warm but pure water touched her lips and she drank slowly, letting slide down her cracked and aching throat. Emma watched the movement of the queen's long throat as she drank, the slow pulse of it as it took more water in. In the movies, she thought, a drop of water would drip down it, and she would have swipe her finger along the defined column. Movies were stupid. They never got anything right.

Regina finished the water without spilling a drop and set it to the side. She cleared her throat once more and asked again, "What happened?"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing the oil on her finger as she sat on the side of the bed. "Best guess is you were exhausted. You'd been through hell with no time to stop and rest. Do you," she paused, lifting her finger, "do you mind if I get this off? I was gonna put it…" she gestured to her temples.

Regina frowned and slowly brought her own fingers to her temples. The skin was irritated there, sensitive. It burned to her touch. One of her temples seemed to already have the oil on it, and it hurt less than the other. Slowly, Regina dropped her hands, remembering the cold metal table, the electrocution, the pain. Emma saw the hurt in her eyes and she leaned forward, finger extending in the hopes of healing at least one portion of the queen's pain. Regina saw the hand coming, and saw the sympathy in Emma's eyes. It made her stomach lurch and she stopped the hand once again, giving Emma a glare as she swiped the oil from her hand and applied it herself.

"Why did they do this to you?" Emma half whispered as she watched Regina apply the oil in slow circular motions, similar to what she had done when the queen was asleep.

Regina met her eyes briefly, finishing with her temple and bringing the remaining oil to her nose. It smelled a little like lime, but not much else. And the oil looked like something she'd rather cook with than put on her skin but at this point she couldn't really be picky. She placed her thumb to her index finger, rubbing them together to get rid of the stuff, and shrugged.

"They were simply terrible people who liked to do terrible things," she said as if it were the simplest explanation in the world. And why shouldn't it be? That was the reason she was given for all of her misdeeds. Surely it could apply to others.

Emma's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "You're lying."

"I think we both know that your little 'gift' is faulty at best."

"This has nothing to do with that. This is about you."

"Excuse me?" Regina shot back, eyebrows turning downward to glare at the woman in front of her.

Emma watched as the vein in Regina's forehead began to protrude, just like she thought it would, and gave a soft, hopefully reassuring, smile. "You just…you have a thing you do when you're uncomfortable."

Regina's eyebrows raised. She wasn't going to dignify such a bizarre response with an answer. She most certainly didn't have a 'thing.' Emma nodded, as if she'd heard Regina's inner monologue and turned to face her a little better.

"Yeah, you take a slow, deep breath and then you just almost close your eyes, but you bring them to the floor and look to the side instead."

Emma tried to imitate the action and while Regina kept her face stoic, she couldn't help but see some familiarity in the motions. It made her stomach tighten and she looked away, flinging her hand apathetically in the blonde's direction. Emma smiled into Regina's profile and played with the sheet for a moment before bringing up the courage to ask again.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Shouldn't we focus on more important matters, like saving our son?" Regina shot back.

Emma's brows darkened, but there still remained a mirthful look in her eye. "Hook says we'll arrive at Neverland today but until we do, we've all the time in the world."

The queen sighed and fell back against the wall of her bed, almost as if she were pouting. She hated when Emma was right more than anything. But dammit if she couldn't respect it somewhat when she was. Though, the savior was also the most stubborn person she'd ever come across. Regina flexed her muscles from beneath the sheet. They were awake, but not quite what she would consider strong. So she couldn't force her way past Emma. So she had two options. Either glare at each other in silence for who knows how long, or answer Emma's question. Rolling her eyes, Regina licked her lips and spoke quickly.

"Greg and his father came into Storybrooke when I first cast the curse. He was just a boy. I never figured out how they got there but my best guess is happenstance. I…wanted them to stay and they didn't." She drifted for a moment, taking another breath before looking down to play absently with her fingers. "He blamed me for killing his father and was torturing me for information."

"Did you?"

Regina's eyes darkened and she gave a hollow laugh before straightening her posture, meeting Emma's eyes. "Why ask if you already know the answer?"

Emma opened her mouth to say more, but Regina was already gone, her mayoral façade in place as she spoke again.

"Your help was appreciated while I was unconscious, Miss Swan. But now that I'm awake, I can take care of myself. Thank you," she said in a clipped tone, before throwing the covers off of her and attempting to get up.

The breeze hit her exposed legs and she looked down to realize for the first time she was not all that properly dressed. Emma smirked as she looked down at the exposed tan thighs, the shirt hiding just enough.

"Nice legs, Regina. You work out?"

The nice legs in question shot out then, kicking Emma off of the bed. She stumbled forward, laughing as she caught herself on the opposite bed. However, when she turned and saw Regina attempting to get out of bed, her smile fell, and she headed back over, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, easing her back down. "Hey, woah, not yet, please."

Regina shook her hand off, scowling, and tried again to rise. Emma's hand came back, stronger this time on both of her shoulders, pushing her back down. "Please, Regina," she breathed desperately, "please."

The queen stopped momentarily, shooting a dangerous glare Emma's way. "Let go of me," she ordered, her voice dark and menacing.

Emma shook her head, "If you promise not to get up."

"Promises are for children."

"Are you implying that children can keep them and you can't?"

Regina sighed, shaking the hands off again, crossing her arms across her chest as she sat back against the wall. She made no promises, but also no more attempts to get up and Emma sighed thankfully.

"Thank you," she said. "The last thing we need is you falling again and hurting yourself."

"Again? What do you mean again?"

Emma frowned, gesturing to the upper deck. "You don't remember collapsing?"

"Would I ask if I remembered?" Regina answered, her voice rising in frustration.

Emma held up her hands in submission and ran a hand through her hair. It seemed rather unkempt for her, but the curls were back, coiling at the end of her long locks. "After we went through the portal, you were really weak, and you collapsed. We brought you down here, and you've been asleep the entire time."

"And how long is that?"

Emma lifted her eyes, fingers tapping against her thigh as she tried to estimate the hours. "A day and a half, maybe a little less? 30 hours or so."

Regina looked down at the blanket. Thirty hours of finding Henry wasted on her weakness. Others were always suffering at her weakness. Briefly she wondered if she should just lay in this bed the entire time and let Emma, the savior, handle the task of rescuing Henry. It would be better for him. There would probably be less hiccups. And then—

"Regina?"

Emma's surprisingly soft voice cut through Regina's thoughts and she looked up, arching her eyebrow to face whatever challenge awaited her. Much to the queen's surprise, however, Emma only gave a shy smile and patted the bed. "We'll find him. I know we will."

Regina looked back down at her hands. The blonde always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. It was intriguing at first, mysterious. But now, it was just frustrating. "May I have my clothes, please?" she asked politely, refusing to meet Emma's eyes.

Emma stood from the bed, and reached onto the bunk above, bringing down the neatly folded pile of Regina's clothes. She held them in her hands, looking away as Regina slid out of bed and steadied herself.

Regina fiddled with the clothes for a moment before noticing that Emma still had not left the room, although her back was turned to her. She gave a loud humph of disapproval and could have sworn she saw Emma's shoulders rise and fall in a slight chuckle. "Are you going to stay and watch?" she asked coldly.

Emma dared to glance behind her, turning around when she saw the queen was still decent. "It's just in case you get weak, Regina. Besides, if you've been unconscious for two days. It's not like I couldn't have gotten a peek beforehand."

"Excuse me?" Regina's normally confident rasp had taken a panicked rise and Emma watched as the queen's cheeks reddened as she instinctively crossed her arms across her chest.

Emma winced at her lack of couth and held her hands up in surrender once more. "It was a bad joke, I'm sorry. Look, just…just get dressed." And with that she turned back around, grimacing and cursing herself once out of Regina's view.

Regina sighed angrily and ripped the long shirt off of herself, throwing it down on the floor petulantly. She glanced at Emma to see that the blonde was making no attempts to turn around and quickly began to dress. "I trust you've actually done something more productive than watch me sleep for the past two days," she offered in an attempt to ease the awkward silence.

"We've been making some plans, learning about our enemies," Emma answered.

"Greg and Tamara and this mystery boy," Regina affirmed, watching Emma nod in front of her.

"Well, we have a guess as to the boy might have been."

"Go on."

"During the past few days, Rumpel and Hook have told us everything they know about Neverland. Apparently the Peter Pan character I grew up with is very different from the one we might encounter here." Emma glanced to the side again, seeing that Regina was dressed, and turned back around to face her. "Even Rumpel seems worried about this guy."

"You think he took Henry?"

"It's just one of many theories. The boy Lacey saw could have been him or…or one of his lost boys," Emma said, blushing at how stupid the words from her mouth sounded. She would have thought she'd be used to all of this by now, but it was still hard to say it out loud. "But we can't rule out Greg and Tamara. Nor do we know what either of them would want with Henry." Emma let her voice hang slightly in the last sentence, hoping Regina would catch the hint. She did, but only offered a shrug.

"I don't know what they would want with him. He's never shown any spectacular prowess for magic. Then again neither did you," she said, gesturing to Emma with her chin. "Perhaps they're merely using him to get to one of us."

"That's a good point, too." Emma answered before giving a defeated sigh. "I guess the only thing concrete thing we have is to be ready for anything.

"Nothing's changed then," Regina said with a soft smile.

Emma returned it and gave a nod in her direction. "You got that right. Wanna go out and get some fresh air?"

"Please."

Emma stood to the side, extending her hand to allow Regina to go first, which she did, slowly, looking around the lower deck of the ship before making her way up the stairs and out into the sunlight. She winced as she stepped out, grasping the wall for support as she waited for her eyes to focus. It was hot, humid, and amidst the sound of waves lapping against the sides of the ship and the creaking of a turning wheel, she could hear voices in front of her. Finally able to stand the sun, Regina opened her eyes and made out the Charmings and Rumpel standing a few feet away, talking in hushed voices.

"Ah! The Queen awakens!" came a shout from behind her and Regina turned to make out Hook standing behind the wheel, waving his hooked hand in faux reverence.

Regina rolled her eyes at him and continued forward, keeping her head tall and ignoring the sympathetic looks she was receiving from the Charmings, instead turning her attention to Rumpel.

"I understand you've been working on a plan," she said, nodding towards the nearing island. They would probably be able to dock in just a few moments.

"As much as we can, yes," Rumpel answered, pointing at a crudely drawn map of Neverland that was resting on a cargo box. "Until proven otherwise, we have to assume that Tamara and Greg are here and are working with Pan. Chances are, he already knows we're here. The plan is to lay low until we can make it here." He pointed to a small 'x' on the map, smiling as he watched Regina lean in for a closer look.

"What's there?" Emma asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The less everyone knows, the better the chance we have. Pan has eyes and ears all over the island. Suffice it to say that it's someone who can help us gain information on Pan while hopefully remaining unnoticed."

"So we're just supposed to trust you?" Charming asked, hand going absently to his gun holster.

Rumpel smiled. "What other choice have you got?"

"He's right," Emma said, breaking the staring contest between the two men. "If Pan is as bad as you say he is, we need to stick together."

They all turned to Emma, greeting her with halfhearted looks of hope. They didn't believe. Regina saw it too, not even being able to revel in the fact that the Charmings doubted their own daughter. And Rumpel, of all people, looked scared about awaited them on this mysterious island. Emma's eyes grew slightly self-conscious as she tried to find the motivation she was looking for in someone else. Regina took a step forward then, raising her head high and gesturing towards the savior.

"Emma is correct. It won't be easy, but we will get our son back. I believe it."

She didn't know what it would achieve. What words could she say to make them believe that Emma could not? Not to mention she was possible the most loathed person on the ship. But next to her, she could see Emma smiling, and she turned that radiant smile onto the others and although it was faint, true hope reappeared in their eyes. That was enough for now.

0-0-0-0-0

Mother Superior, formerly the Blue Fairy, knew that it was time to take action. For whatever reason, the destruction of Storybrooke had ceased and now the townspeople were in utter panic, scurrying around out in the middle of Main Street, trying to figure out what to do. She looked around and saw the state of the town. The trees and roots had receded, but they did not repair any of the damage they had caused. There might be people trapped, dead. Her heart began to race as she looked over the throngs of people, screaming and yelling and crying in the streets. The Charmings had disappeared, as did Emma. There was no one to lead the people. She'd even take Regina at this point. At least the woman could scare them all into silence.

In the middle of all the commotion, she could somehow feel the polite but earnest tug on her arm, and she turned to see Lacey, wide eyed and pale, gripping onto her.

"Please," Lacey pleaded, "Please I have to talk to you."

"What?" Blue shouted over the noise, fighting as people pushed themselves against her. She groaned and turned towards the crowd, screaming for them to get ahold of themselves. But her voice was lost like all the others. In an attempt to break up a fight between two of the dwarves, Blue shrugged Lacey's arm off and ran over, trying to get in the middle, very nearly getting hit in the process. Lacey looked out into the street as the entirety of the town seemed to be acting just as she was feeling. But this wasn't going to help anyone. She needed them to stop. She needed silence to speak to the Blue Fairy. She needed…

Her eyes noticed something bright yellow to right. It was an old, ugly VW Bug that had clearly seen better days. It was perfect. She ran over it and climbed onto the roof, looking over at the masses. It was hysteria. She swallowed hard as she willed up the courage to speak. She shouted out over the group, but just like Blue, her voice was lost. Lacey felt herself growing angry, her cheeks burning as she brought her booted foot down on the top of the car, resulting in a powerful metallic sound.

"Hey!" she shouted, stomping over and over again.

The sound took the townspeople by surprise, and slowly but surely, they all stopped, turning to find the source of the noise and finding Lacey standing on the now dented roof of Emma Swan's car. She stopped stomping, and cleared her throat in the now deafening silence. "I realize that what has happened is shocking, to say the least," she offered, surprised by the strength of her own voice. "But we have to remain calm. Emma and the Charmings are not here to lead you. Regina is not here to lead you. Rumpel is…" she drifted, letting her head fall for only a moment before picking it back up, her eyes fiercely blue as she tried to meet everyone's eyes.

"But we have to stick together and focus on the task at hand. People could be trapped under the fallen buildings. We need to account for everyone missing and split up into search parties. Ruby!" she looked down at the crowd, scanning until she saw the young, vibrant woman making her way up to the front of the crowd, Granny and her crossbow behind her.

"The Dwarves!" They came running up too, standing tall despite their stature.

They all looked up at her, begging for instruction, begging to be led, just like all the others, and Lacey felt a surge of nervousness course through her before she spoke again. "You set up search party teams. Anyone you don't pick needs to get to the school gyms and prepare for refugees. A lot of homes have been destroyed and many of you need places to sleep tonight. Granny, you get a group together to start gathering up food. Whale and everyone medically trained, get to the hospital and get prepared. Everyone please wait patiently while jobs are assigned. Thank you."

Ruby nodded proudly at her and turned, shouting for people line up in an orderly fashion. With their attention off of her Lacey dropped from the car and exhaled, leaning against it. She felt lightheaded, powerful. She definitely needed a drink. With shaking hands she pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. Surprisingly, it burned on first contact, making her choke. But after a few more puffs it began to feel just like home again and she smiled as she inhaled the calming fumes.

"That was impressive."

Lacey turned and found the Blue Fairy smiling at her from the street, away from the smoke of her cigarette. At least she hoped it was the Blue Fairy. The woman was dressed from head to toe in blue. It was the best educated guess she could make in all of the commotion. Lacey shrugged at her compliment and rolled her eyes. "People are sheep. Sometimes any shepherd will do."

Blue frowned slightly but stepped forward anyway. "Did you need something from me, Belle?"

"Lacey," she was quick to correct. It was almost like an instinctive reaction now. "Lacey. And yeah, Rumpel said you'd know what to do with this." She dropped the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it as she fished the small scroll from her pocket and handed it to the Blue Fairy.

Her face becoming surprisingly seriously, Blue quickly unrolled it, her eyes running back and forth furiously as she read whatever was written. Lacey watched, her stomach tightening with nerves as Blue's face seemed to grow more and more stern.

"Do you know what to do with it?" she asked, leaning over and trying to read the words.

Blue nodded, the tiniest of smiles pulling at her lips, and stuffed the scroll in her pocket. "Yes, and I'll need your help to do it. Come with me."


	4. Chapter Four

Lacey shivered as the fall wind whipped around her. Auburn hair flew into her face and stuck to her lip gloss and she grimaced as she pushed it back, keeping her hand firmly behind her head to hold her hair in place. Blue pranced quickly in front of her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and even the wind seemed to avoid marring any part of the holy sister. She was the head nun, whatever that was called. That much Lacey knew. The rest was probably irrelevant. She wasn't a believer. She just needed Blue for this one thing. Then, after the town was saved or whatever, she could get back to the pawn shop. There was an unopened bottle of tequila that she was saving for a special occasion. Surviving a rampaging forest seemed like a good enough one.

They rounded a small hill where the asphalt turned into dirt and Lacey quickened her pace to keep up with Blue, who sped up once the mine was in sight. Lacey knew that Storybrooke had a mine, but she'd never actually seen or been into it. As they neared, she could see its dilapidated state, and she flashed Blue a concerned grimace as they neared the waning entrance.

"Are you…sure this is safe?" she asked.

Blue turned for the first time since they had begun this little mission, and regarded her patronizingly. Lacey supposed all nuns held that look of self-important bitchery but that didn't make her wince any less as she threw her eyes to the floor.

"Of course it's safe," came Blue's crisp response before she turned again and headed into the mine.

Free from the wrath of God's smiting eyes, Lacey exhaled and crossed her arms over her chest. She had done what Rumpel had asked and given Blue the scroll. Her part in this was done. She could do what she'd threatened and run away. Bright blue eyes turned and faced the sea. But what would she run away to? Another waitressing job? She had no family save for Rumpel. But even he seemed all too inclined to just run away and leave her. She'd been discarded once more. Hell, even Blue, who had dragged her along to this mine had disappeared, and she was probably already forgotten. Maybe this was a sign to leave. To—

"Lacey?"

She turned from the sea, following the voice back around to the mine. Blue was sticking her head out, and she gave a soft smile as Lacey's eyes met hers.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry."

The words were out before she could even register what Blue had said. The fairy smiled and gestured almost sarcastically to the entrance, waving the young woman in. Apparently her self-loathing would have to wait. Licking her lips, Lacey obediently followed Blue into the mine. They were silent again as they walked, traipsing around the rails that ran through the center and taking care to watch their heads on low hanging support beams. Lacey was growing tired of the silence. It allowed her to think too much. And if she thought too much there was nothing that could stop her from racing out of this hole and jumping into the sea and swimming away forever.

"So, what exactly are we doing?

"We're putting up a barrier around Storybrooke."

"A barrier?"

"Yes. When Queen Regina enacted the curse, Storybrooke was protected from people of this land by a barrier. When Emma broke the curse, she also broke the barrier, allowing Greg and Tamara in, as you well know." She turned around to make sure that Lacey was paying attention before rounding another corner. "So we need to put the barrier back up to prevent any more mishaps."

"Okay," Lacey acquiesced, much too tired to focus on the farfetchedness of Blue's reasoning. "So, why am I here, then?"

"To help me."

"How?"

Blue stopped finally, straightening her posture and clasping her hands across her waist. They were in a well-lit area of the mine, too far away to be seen from the outside but not far enough in to cause too much trepidation. Lacey noticed a rack of pickaxes and she smirked as she recognized the names of all seven dwarves on them. At this point she wasn't even surprised anymore. When she finally focused back on the fairy, Blue smiled at her and handed her the scroll.

"By believing."

Lacey frowned, taking the scroll gently from Blue's gloved hand. She unrolled it and read the text. It was simple enough. The rhyme wasn't even very clever. Truth told, she was kind of hoping for a foreign and beautiful language, not this half assed spell she could have found at any second rate wiccan store. She looked up to voice her concerns to Blue, only to notice that she had disappeared. Lacey furrowed her brow in confusion and turned to come face to face with a pickaxe. She jumped, leaping back against a jutting out rock, placing her hand over her heart as she watched Blue coming towards her, a maniacal gleam in her dark eyes.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a maniacal gleam. It looked more like she was entertained and apologetic. But the former made her look like less of a chicken shit. Regaining her breath, Lacey flung her hand out towards Blue, who looked like she'd held a pickaxe all her life.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Blue just smiled and jerked her head to the side. "Could you move, please?"

Not really in a position to argue, Lacey took a few steps to the side and watched Blue, clad in her all blue mother superior garb, heave the heavy axe over her head and bring it down on the rock Lacey had just rested against. It cracked wide open, glimmering dust flitting slowly out of it.

"Fairy dust," Blue said, slightly out of breath as she dropped the pickaxe on the floor. She headed over to the rock and peered inside, gesturing Lacey over. "Veins of fairy dust run all around the town. If we put the spell in there, it should do the trick."

"Just…stick the paper in there?" Lacey asked, holding up the scroll and eyeing the small crack in the rock. If it was truly that easy she was going to be really pissed that she was dragged all the way down here.

Blue smiled kindly and shook her head, unraveling the scroll once more and holding it over the crevice. "You just take it in your hands, believe, and blow."

Lacey chuckled in spite of herself, raising a lone eyebrow in the fairy's direction. "Blow?"

"Mhmm," she answered, pulling Lacey over in front of the rock and forcing the paper into her hands.

Now standing in front of this rock filled with shiny fairy dust holding a piece of paper with a shitty rhyme on it in the presence of a fairy nun, Lacey felt a little silly. She could feel her cheeks warming and she let out an unsure laugh, glancing over at Blue again.

"Why can't you do this?" she asked with a huff.

Blue just smiled and jutted out her chin. "Just try. Please."

Lacey sighed heavily, licking her lips and turning back to her task. Believe, she had said. Believe in what? In fairies, fairy dust, dwarves? She didn't know, and she really didn't want to ask. She probably wouldn't believe the answer to begin with. Repeating the incantation in her head, Lacey closed her eyes and thought of today's events. She thought of the forest, of their imminent death. She thought of Henry disappearing through a portal in the ocean. She thought of magic beans and pirate ships and Rumpel. She thought of these things, and blew out.

Everything was silent. Slowly, Lacey opened one eye and looked down at the scroll. It looked exactly the same. The rock look exactly the same. Biting her bottom lip, she dared a slow glance at Blue, and found the answer in her sympathetic eyes. Whatever she was supposed to have done, she didn't do it. Lacey shook her head, feeling stupid for falling for something so asinine, and felt Blue's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lacey. You'll get there. I know you will."

"Get to where?" Lacey answered, not being able to hide the whine in her voice. Everyone else seemed hundreds of steps ahead of her and all she was doing was making a fool of herself.

Blue said nothing in response, but merely took the scroll from Lacey's hands. She held it in her own and stood in front of the rock. She closed her eyes and smiled, even giving a light chuckle. Then the mother superior pursed her lips and blew out onto the paper. Lacey's eyes widened as she watched the ink on the paper dissolve and flit away like dust into the air before it was sucked into the crevice. A small pulse shook the ground and Lacey looked to the ceiling as Blue let out a content grin.

"There. That should keep us safe for a while. Now, we should be heading back. I imagine you'll be expected back in town."

"M-me?"

"Of course. You're the one that brought Storybrooke back together. Now it's your job to keep it that way."

Lacey groaned and halfheartedly kicked the rocks at her feet as she followed the perky nun out of the mine. "Lucky me."

0-0-0-0-0

The Jolly Roger had docked safely, thanks to Hook's masterful steering, and while the men worked to unload supplies for their journey the women were stretching their legs on land. Regina, as usual, had distanced herself from the others and was standing at the edge of the water, arms crossed as she looked out into the foggy ocean. As much as she hated to admit it, the day's worth of sleep had done her a world of good. She felt refreshed, sharp, and powerful. Her fingers tingled in anticipation and she smiled to herself. Henry couldn't fault her for using magic to find him.

Or could he?

Her smile fell then as she looked from the water down to her muddied and expensive boots. Would he blame her? Would he focus on Emma, his grandparents, who preach nothing but empty honor and shun her? She felt pressure forming at the back of her eyes at the thought and quickly tried to blink the would-be tears away. She had to rid herself of these thoughts. She had to. Her son's life was at stake. And yet, despite that fact, Regina couldn't keep the self-loathing from surfacing, rising up and over her walls until a soft breeze could knock her over. She couldn't even get over herself to save her son. Maybe she should just stay on the ship.

In the midst of her stretching, Snow looked over and saw Regina a good distance away, staring out into the sea. With the boys aboard the ship, she and Emma were alone. She smiled, glancing over at her daughter who stood proudly, filling her pack with supplies. Emma exuded confidence. Confidence that she fed off of from others. Because she certainly didn't have any of her own. Because her mother wasn't there to teach it to her. Snow's face fell as she watched her daughter, lost to her in more ways than she could have ever imagined. Frowning, she made her way over to Emma and sat on a nearby log next to her. Emma looked up at her approach and flashed a polite smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Snow answered too hopefully. She could tell by the way Emma's shoulders hitched. She was bracing herself for a talk she didn't want. A talk that she never seemed to want. But this time, Snow acquiesced. Emma's son was missing after all, and that was more important now. As much as she wanted to connect with her daughter, that would have to wait for another time. "So what do you think of Rumpel's plan?"

"Well, I'm not a big fan of the secrecy," Emma admitted, dropping her pack for a moment and stretching her arms over her head, "But he and Hook are the only ones familiar with this place, so we've got little choice."

"You don't think they're plotting something, do you?" Snow asked, her wide eyes filling with concern.

Emma gave a slight smile and shrugged. "Sometimes it's nice not to think everyone's out to get you."

"Sorry. It's a bad habit I picked up from running my entire life," Snow answered, a little more harshly than she'd intended.

"Yeah? Me too." Emma retorted, unfazed.

Snow felt her heart plummeting into her chest as she stood from the log and reached out to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Emma, I'm sorry. That was insensitive. I didn't mean—

"It's okay, Snow," Emma interrupted, her bright eyes showing no trace of offense. "I know what you meant."

Snow opened her mouth to respond, only to realize that Emma had called her by her first name. She had called her 'mom' in the mine, and Charming 'dad.' Was that just because they were all about to die? Did she even mean it at the time? Did Emma even want to try becoming a family? Snow kicked her feet into the dirt. No matter how hard she tried, she was still Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Sometimes it seemed as if there were just too many years between them. The sound of shuffling feet pulled both women from their thoughts and they looked up to see Rumpel, Charming, and Hook carrying down the last bit of goods from the ship.

It was silent for a while as everyone worked to fill their packs with as much necessities as they could. Rumpel finished first and he stood, slinging the pack over his shoulder as he looked down at the rest of the group. "Well, I have something that needs tending to. If you all will excuse me, I'll meet you back at the camp tonight," he said before attempting to stride off into the jungle.

Charming shot up instantly, placing his hand on the Dark One's shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"I believe I just told you," Rumpel retorted, his gold tooth glimmering as he flashed the other man a smile.

"Look, we've agreed to put aside our differences for the sake of Henry, but don't think we've forgotten what's been done here," Charming said, his eyes flashing from Rumpel to Hook before they settled on Regina. "I'm not letting any of you out of my sight."

Rumpel's eyes darkened at the threat. He could feel the magic on this island the moment they broke through the portal, and his body fed hungrily on it. It made him irritable, arrogant, and he loved it. "Oh really? And what are you gonna do? Poke me with your manly stick? Do you forget that I'm the Dark One, dearie?" He gestured behind himself to Emma and Snow, who were standing with the rest of the others. "You've just found your family. Don't make me part you from them so soon."

Charming's eyes darkened and even Rumpel had to admit that had he not been the Dark One, he might have been intimidated by it. But as it was, he just looked like a fool, and Rumpel smiled again as he watched his ever dutiful wife come to his aid.

"Rumpel, why would you say a thing like that?" Snow said, her voice airy with naivety. "We're family."

"I wasn't the one who threatened first," Rumpel countered.

Behind them all, Regina rolled her eyes, letting out a muffled groan of annoyance. Hook, who was next to her, smirked as well and gave a nod.

"You think it'll be like this the entire time we're here?" he asked as he unscrewed his flask and took a long drink.

"It was like this in Storybrooke. Why would my missing son put things into perspective?" Regina answered him coldly.

Hook nodded again and looked down at the flask. "I am truly sorry about that. Henry's a good lad. Smart, resourceful. He must get that from his mother."

Regina's eyebrows lifted upwards momentarily as she looked over at Emma, feeling a sense of sadness tug at her chest. "Yes, well, Emma's not entirely horrible, when she's not being an infuriating, stubborn, clueless Charming and trying to take Henry away from me."

Hook smiled, using his good hand to gently touch the side of Regina's arm. "I meant you."

Regina looked over, trying to look for any sort of deceit in his eyes. When she could find none, she resorted to plan B.

"You're drunk."

"I am," Hook agreed jovially, taking the opportunity to drink once more. "But that doesn't mean I'm not sincere."

Regina rolled her eyes to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Well, sober up, I'm not gonna wait around while you stumble around out there."

"As you wish, highness," Hook answered, nearly falling over as he attempted a bow.

"Rumpel, could you at least tell us what you're doing?" Emma asked, hoping to placate the rowdy crowd.

Unsurprisingly, Rumpel shook his head. "Afraid not. Pan and eyes and ears, you know."

Emma sighed, her arms falling weakly to her sides. "Then at least you can understand why we're a little concerned."

Rumpel turned to face her then, his eyes flitting to the dirt before he met her eyes again, and gave a single nod. "That I do. And I know that I haven't earned it yet, but I'm asking you to trust me. I will be back by tonight."

Charming's eyes drifted down to Emma. From her other side she could also see Snow waiting for her response. Weren't these people rulers in the Enchanted Forest? If so, why did it always fall to her to make the decisions? Oh, right, she was the savior. Emma sighed. She didn't like the idea of letting Rumpel go off alone, but if his intentions truly were good, then a lot of trust could be gained by this leap of faith. As casually as she could muster, Emma glanced over Rumpel's shoulder, finding Regina.

She was standing tall, arms crossed and hip jutted out, looking extremely infuriated. What else was new? Although she didn't notice Emma staring at her, she did take this moment of silence to speak, and she picked up her pack and headed over to the rest of the group.

"If Rumpel was behind Henry's abduction, hiring some boy to take him to another land seems a bit over the top, doesn't it? Even if that is your style." Regina neared Rumpel and glared at him, her eyes never faltering. "Go. If your word is good we'll see you tonight. If not, rest assured that if you try to impede my son's rescue in any way, I will take you down."

"Fair enough, dearie," Rumpel answered, giving his signature bow and brushing past Charming into the forest.

Charming grunted at the force with which he was hit and turned back to Emma with a flabbergasted expression. "So, we're taking orders from the queen again?" he asked, flinging his hand in Regina's direction, causing her to wince.

"Why not? Her voice carries just as much weight as everyone else's. Now let's just move," Emma finished, her tone of voice silencing Charming before she turned to Hook. Her eyes drifted from the flask in his hand to his reddened eyes. "Can you lead us to a camping spot?"

Hook smiled, seeming surprisingly as he strode confidently past them all to lead the way. "Aye, love, we'll be at Tinkerbell's before you know it."

"Tinkerbell?" This time it was Regina's shrill voice that cut through the short lived calm.

Emma groaned and dropped her pack on the ground, turning to face the brunette. "What is it now?" she asked, exasperated.

Regina eyed her, dark eyebrows lowering to a smoldering glare. Emma was tired. They were all tired and they'd certainly had enough fighting for one day. The queen straightened her posture, giving Emma the most condescending look she could muster at the moment. It seemed to go right over her head. It always did. It was maddening. But she'd have to let it go for now.

"Nothing. Lead on, savior," she answered cruelly, watching Emma's shoulders sink for just a moment before she turned and followed Hook into the forest.

Everyone followed after her with Regina taking up the rear. The jungle was hot, muggy, wet and suffocating and as she fought to keep wet leaves from smacking into her face a part of her wished that she had joined Rumpel on his solo journey.

0-0-0-0-0

His body was on fire. Neal hissed aloud as he shot up, only to groan and fall back at the pain that it caused. He hit something soft as he fell, and forced his watering eyes open, taking shallow breaths as he tried not to pass out from the pain. Black rock surrounded him, shimmering in the flickering of scattered candles. A cave. He didn't remember making it to a cave, and he sure as hell didn't remember lighting any candles. He chanced a look down at what he was laying on, discovering an impressive pile of fresh, soft leaves. They were chilled in the dankness of the cave and somewhat eased his burning, but not enough. His shirt looked to be nearby, crumpled in a bloody heap. Natural moonlight flooded in at the far side of the cave through a small hole, and fell onto an empty hammock, bolted between two sides of stone.

Fear started to prickle at the back of his neck. If this was Neverland, there was no telling where he was or who this cave dweller might be. He had to get out of here. If he could make it to the spring, or find some of those leaves out in the jungle, he might have a chance of surviving. And if he could survive, the possibilities were endless. He made it out of Neverland once. He could do it again. And he could find Emma, and maybe he'd get his happily ever after.

Filled with purpose, Neal gritted his teeth and rolled to his side, trying to rise. His body felt like it was going to split in two, but still he tried, fighting shock and dizziness as the pain overwhelmed him. Just when he was about to make some progress, he felt two hands on his shoulders. He had expelled most of his energy in just rolling over, and was no match for the gentle force of the small hands as they pushed him back towards the makeshift bed. Neal felt sweat on his brow and blinked rapidly to try to clear the dizziness.

The hands on his shoulders moved away, and instinctively Neal shot his hand out in a flimsy attack at whoever was holding him hostage. A warm, petite hand grabbed his sloppy one easily, and set it at his side. Then, whoever it was, laughed. It just for a moment, a chuckle at his pathetic attempt, but Neal recognized it instantly, opening his eyes and forcing them to focus on the figure in front of him. So far it was just a blur of dark and light colors, but there was no mistaking that laugh.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Hello, Baelfire," came the reply. Her voice was filled with restrained elation and she smiled down at him, laughing again. "You've grown since I last saw you. Still just as stubborn, though."

Neal collapsed on the bed, allowing his body to relax in the fairy's presence. In his stillness the pain began to subside, and the fog around his mind slowly cleared. He could hear her nearby, shuffling quietly as she crushed what he hoped were the leaves he'd intended to look for. His pain had localized now, to the gunshot wound just below his ribcage. It had to have missed all of the vitals for him to still be alive, but the pain led him to believe that the bullet was still inside of him. He couldn't let it heal that way. He'd never be able to move around, much less get off the island, if that were the case. Slowly, he turned his head over, and his eyes focused on the kind fairy before him.

She was a petite, young woman, with blue eyes and an elf-like face. Her clothes were well kept, but made from tatters and her blonde hair coiled tightly in this humidity, and she kept it out of the way in a sloppy bun on the back of her head. She was crushing up something in a makeshift mortar and pestle, her kind eyes serious as they focused at the task at hand. There was a small fire on the other side of her, going nicely. He smiled to himself. This wasn't the first time she'd saved his life. But this time, he vowed to return the favor.

"You're still here," he spoke softly, finishing it with a sad sigh.

Her shoulders tensed for a moment, then fell, and she spared a sideways glance at him as she continued her task.

"I am."

"Tink, I'm so sorry. If I had—

"Don't worry about it, Baelfire," she said with a smile, reaching out to touch the stubble on his cheek. "Time works differently here. You know that. Feels like you've been gone for just a few hours."

It was a lie. He knew it was a lie. Hours in Neverland felt like years, making his guilt all the more severe. But the intensity of her deep blue eyes made it apparent that she did not want to argue, and so he dropped it, giving a single nod.

"You can call me Neal, if you want," he offered to the silence. "It's less of a mouthful."

"Neal," she repeated, looking up at the wall as she pondered the name. She said it once more then looked over at him and smiled to herself. "You do look like you've outgrown Baelfire."

She stopped her crushing and looked down at her concoction, giving it a pleasing nod before she dipped her finger into it. Neal looked expectantly at her, oblivious to the severity of the gaping hole in his torso. His body was big, strong, and hairy. So many reminders of how he had grown, and how alone she had been during his absence. He had been such a sweet boy, and that appeared to have carried over into the man in front of her. She smiled sadly and watched his eyes as she slowly reached out to him.

Neal nodded and took a deep breath, bracing. Tinkerbell's fingers were soft and gentle, but even the slightest touch to his wound was agonizing. He grunted through gritted teeth, his hands struggling to find something to grip onto to keep him from lashing out at the fairy. He felt her free hand slip into his and he latched onto it, oblivious to anything else but her touch, her consolation.

It felt like he was going to crush her hand, but Tinkerbell made no effort to remove it. She didn't know what kind of weapon could cause this sort of injury, and she didn't want to find out. Her salve would numb it, ease his pain, but she knew he wasn't out of danger yet. She just needed him to be coherent enough to tell her what it was. The island was full of natural remedies, she just needed to know which ones to use.

A few minutes after she had stopped applying the salve, Neal's face started to relax. The numbing agent was working, and he began to release his grip on her hand, cognizant enough to massage it as he did so. She flexed her hand in his palm, feeling no permanent damage, and gently pulled it away as he gave a relieved sigh and smiled over at her. He looked so pleased with her, and she quickly dropped her eyes to her knees, fiddling with her clothes.

"It's just a numbing agent. Nothing's actually healing," she offered with a shake of her head.

Neal's smile just widened. "I feel like a million bucks."

She furrowed her brow in confusion at him and he shook his head. "Never mind, just an expression. How'd you get me back here anyway?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "It wasn't easy. Thankfully you passed out near one of my places." She gestured grandiosely to the cave before her bright eyes fell again. She reached out to Neal, taking his hand as she shook her head. "Why would you ever come back here?" she whispered.

Neal gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Believe me, it wasn't by choice. It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it."

"I'll tell you. But first, we have to get this bullet out of me."

"Bullet?" Tinkerbell's brow furrowed again as she looked down at his wound.

"Yeah, it's…uh…like a projectile. A small piece of metal lodged deep in my body."

"Oh! Like an arrowhead!" she chirped excitedly, her shoulders falling with relief. "I know how to get those out."

"You do? How—

Before Neal could say any more Tinkerbell reached into her pocket and pulled out a fine purple dust. She winked at him before gently blowing the dust in his face, rendering him unconscious at the first inhale. She smiled at his sleeping form, thankful that he wouldn't remember any of what she was about to do. She'd certainly never had that luxury. She looked down at her own stomach and gently pulled up her shirt, revealing her own scar. It was just to the right of her bellybutton, pale and bulbous from lack of proper care. A grimace marred her face and she lowered her shirt, reaching for her knife. Hopefully the second time around she could do a better job.


	5. Chapter Five

Rumpel hadn't trekked very far when he found a small clearing in the jungle. He looked around, closed his eyes and listened. Hearing nothing he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his hands, feeling the magic trickle through his veins. Slowly, his Storybrook attire faded, replaced with the leather suit he used to wear in the Enchanted Forest. Comfortable for the first time in years, Rumpel listened again. Still nothing. He'd have to do this quickly.

Dropping his pack, Rumpel reached into his pocket and pulled out his dagger. It glimmered in the sunlight, his name written in uneven and menacing script. He looked upon it only for a moment before gripping it tightly in his hand, he bent down toward his feet, and dug his dagger in between his foot and the ground. The feeling wasn't quite like pain. It was more like he was losing a part of himself. His survival instincts begged him to stop, but his hand surged forward, moving onto the other foot.

Once finished, Rumpel straightened, exhaling as he looked down at his newly freed shadow, hovering just in front of him. Cautiously, Rumpel extended his dagger, giving it to the shadow.

"Take it," he said under his breath. "Take it and hide it. Somewhere not even where I will find it."

Wordlessly, the shadow rose into the air and sped off into the dwindling light. Rumpel exhaled slowly, feeling a great sense of relief as the shadow finally disappeared from sight. With that taken care of, he could focus on the more important task at hand. Why would Peter Pan want Henry? In Neverland, Peter Pan was practically omnipotent.

"Hello, Rumpel."

The voice came from behind him. It was all too familiar and he closed his eyes for a moment before turning around to face Peter Pan. He hadn't aged a day.

"No greeting? How impolite? Weren't you raised better than that?" Pan sneered, his cheeky smile covering most of his face.

Rumpel shook his head bitterly. "No, no I wasn't."

Pan's smile fell then as he shrugged apathetically. "I must say I'm surprised to see you here."

"You shouldn't be."

"And why is that?"

"Because you've taken someone who doesn't belong to you."

"Henry doesn't belong to you either," Pan answered. "In fact, I would have thought you'd be thanking me."

Rumpel frowned. "I have nothing to thank you for."

"Still bitter after all these years? How immature. And isn't the boy involved in your prophecy? I'm doing you a favor."

Rumpel paused then, keeping his face stoic as he considered this. He hadn't thought of this. Pan would get rid of Henry and he could truly live forever as the Dark One. Magic pulsed through his chest to the tips of his fingers and he reveled in the feeling. It certainly was tempting. Perhaps—

"I'll take a 'thank you,'" Pan said, his crooked smile back in place.

No. No he couldn't. Pan never did anything for anyone else. There was something more at play here. He couldn't let himself be swayed so easily.

"You'll get nothing from me," he said, watching as Pan's smile faltered, his eyebrows falling to a scowl far more intimidating than his years. "I don't know what you're planning. But we won't go down without a fight."

"We?" Pan barked in laughter. "What, the little posse you arrived here with? You think they really trust you? Especially once word of the prophecy gets out."

"It won't."

"So confident. Fine, it won't. They'll find something else to judge you for. With the boy around, you'll never reach your full potential, Rumpel. As powerful as you become, you'll still be just a coward if he continues to live."

"Yes well, I learned from the best," Rumpel countered.

Pan smiled then. "Regardless of what you think, the boy will be taken care of. Make it easy on yourself and leave now. Go home to your lover, settle down and have children. Isn't that what you always wanted? The family you never had?"

Despite keeping his face neutral, Rumpel's deep inhale had given him away. Pan's smile widened as he stepped closer. "It's tempting, isn't it? To be free of all this running, this hiding, this cowardice. Belle is waiting for you. She loves you. She'll give you all you could ever want and more. I could give you passage. The others will never know. Think on it."

And just like that, Pan disappeared. Rumpel allowed his face to crumble then, his hands shaking with rage as he ran his fingers through his hair, gripping at his scalp. His knees buckled, threatening to crumble beneath him. But he refused to fall on Pan's land. Night was starting to fall. He needed to find the others. Sparing one last glance at where Pan had stood, Rumpel turned and headed into the jungle once more.

0-0-0-0-0

Emma's pack was weighing heavily on her shoulder. On top of that the jungle was so humid that she was in a constant state of perspiration. The pack kept slipping off of her wet shoulder with every other step, and with every other step she'd lift it back up. Her feet were aching from the constant give of the soft dirt beneath them and she just knew her ass was going to be sore tomorrow. She cast a glare at the back of Hook's long leather coat as he trudged merrily along. Not only was he drunk, but he was continuing to drink from what seemed like a never ending flask. But for now, he was the best chance they had. Because for all she knew, they could be walking in circles.

Hook stopped in front of her and looked around momentarily before looking to his left and giving a single nod, heading confidently in that direction. Regina sighed heavily behind her and Emma smirked to herself as they stepped past a few sloppy leaves and into an open area. Hook waited for them to all file out. When they were all circled obediently around him, he gestured to the open area.

"Behold, our campsite."

"Campsite?" Emma questioned, though she wasted no time in dropping her pack to the ground. "I thought you said we'd be at Tinkerbell's place in no time."

"Aye, love. In no time…tomorrow," he answered with a wink.

"You're drunk," Charming said, stepping forward in an attempt to grasp the flask from Hook's hand. "Do you even know where we are?"

"Uh-uh," Hook said, whisking his flask out of the way of Charming's paws. "A pirate never reveals his flask. As for where we are, I know exactly where we are. We're halfway to Tinkerbell's lodging. Now, if you will all kindly shut the hell up and make camp, I'm going to search the perimeter."

With that, Hook turned, making sure to give his cloak an extravagant swish, and made to disappear into the jungle. Before he could get very far, however, Charming caught his arm again.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Regina snorted at that, lowering her eyes when she felt Emma's glare upon her. Charming ignored them both and tightened his grip on Hook's arm when the pirate tried to shake him off.

"What? I'm just trying to—

"What you're trying to do is get out of our sight so you can do God knows what," Charming answered for him.

Hook scoffed, casting his head back in drunken anger. "You let that crocodile waltz away without so much as a second glance."

"Rumple has ties to Henry. You have none."

"So why would I want any harm to come to him?"

"You kidnapped me to be tortured," Regina spoke finally, eyes wide and teeth clenched in anger.

Snow turned from her husband, just as wide eyed, and flung her hands in Regina's direction. "You're responsible for the entire town almost being destroyed…yesterday!"

"And you killed my mother," Regina said sarcastically, waving her hand grandiosely in the air as if it was the most cavalier subject in the world.

Snow visibly recoiled as if punched in the stomach. Regina's eyes narrowed as a cruel smile fell across her lips. She took a step forward, ready to pounce. "So please, tell me more—

"Alright," Emma said loudly, placing a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder, stopping her, as she passed her to stand between them. "We don't trust anyone and none of us are saints. That's established. Can we set up camp now?"

"Can I search the perimeter?" Hook asked, finally shaking free of Charming's grip.

"No. We'll just risk it for the night. Besides, if someone does decide to attack the camp, I don't want to have one less body here."

Hook and Charming shared a glare, but ultimately turned away from each other. Charming took his wife in his arms and led her over to set up their makeshift tents. An uneasy silence fell upon the crowd as they went about making bedrolls and a campfire. Eventually, the humidity had sweated the anger out of all of them and created only a severe desire to sleep.

Regina had just finished placing the final rock in the circle, creating a nice pit for the would-be fire. She sat up on her knees and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, dabbing at her neck as she heard footsteps behind her. Regina neglected to turn around as Emma appeared by her side, kneeling carefully with a pile of wood stacked in her arms. Without a word, Regina did her part to alleviate the burden in Emma's arms and together they stacked the wood so that it would burn proportionally.

Once finished, Emma sighed and sat back on her knees, watching as Regina rolled up her sleeve, flexing her wrist as she prepared to light the fire. The queen could see her staring out of the corner of her eye and she slowed her movements, watching as Emma's eyes trailed from her fingers to the fire pit in front of them.

"Care for some lessons?" Regina asked quietly, her eyes darting around to the others. They appeared to be preoccupied with their own business, but with the Charmings and a pirate, she could never be sure.

Emma's eyes widened at being caught and she quickly looked to the ground, her cheeks reddening. "So much for being subtle," she muttered to herself.

"There's no shame in wanting to understand a part of yourself."

Much to Regina's surprise, Emma gave a shy smile and shook her head.

"Spoken like a true parent."

The queen licked her lips to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth and instead lifted her hand. "Do you want a lesson or not, Miss Swan?"

Emma sighed, looking again from Regina's hand to the wood. Then she lifted her head and noticed Snow staring at her from the corner of her eye. She smiled softly when her daughter noticed her and Emma returned it before turning back to Regina. There was a certain longing in her eyes that Regina couldn't place but she didn't have to dwell on it for long as Emma pursed her lips together and muttered a, "Maybe later," before standing and brushing off her pants.

Anger and embarrassment swelled in Regina's chest. She was a fool to offer her services. It wasn't like she was trusted enough to do more than start fires for these people anyway. She gritted her teeth, shooting up to grab Emma's arm before she could walk away.

"We need you at your best to get Henry back," she ground out, speaking lowly so the other eavesdroppers couldn't hear. "By ignoring your magic, you're ignoring a huge part of your power."

Emma's eyes hardened, and with a quick snap of her arm Regina's hand fell to the queen's side.

"My power doesn't come from magic," she snapped back, making sure to rove her eyes condescendingly up and down Regina's face before she turned and headed over to her parents.

Once again, Regina was left alone, and she sighed as she flicked her wrist and started the fire. No one noticed. She crossed her arms and stared down into the flames, watching as they danced in the surrounding darkness. She was a fool to lose her temper so quickly in front of Emma. She was the only ally she had. But, as usual, Regina could never do anything right. And now she was alone once more. The shadows behind her seemed to creep over her shoulders, pulling her into the darkness and she shivered uncontrollably. Pulling her eyes away from the fire, she looked back to the group. Emma was speaking to her parents, who would occasionally look over their daughter's shoulders at her.

Regina scoffed, lifting her chin and jutting out her hip. They didn't trust her. What else was new? The Charmings were nothing if not utterly predictable. Regina was half-tempted to cast a fireball their way when Emma noticed their staring and turned also. She met eyes with Regina, and despite their argument only moments ago, she gave a confident nod in Regina's direction before bringing her parents' attention back to her.

Regina frowned as she felt herself nod to the back of Emma's head, as if they'd just had some unspoken conversation. The shadows on her shoulders had retreated back into the darkness, if only momentarily, and Regina took the opportunity to lay down on her bedroll and drift off to sleep before they came back.

After her brief nod to Regina, Emma's next plan was to get everyone to calm down. She had even come up with a little impromptu speech about how they were all tired and irritable that would hopefully appeal to all of them. However, before she could open her mouth, her eyes settled on Hook. His dark eyes were bloodshot and sweat covered his red face. He looked like a drunken circus escapee. It was nothing unusual. It was how he always looked. But now, as Emma looked upon him, she felt anger twitch in her muscles. Before she could stop herself, Emma was upon him, grabbing him by his leather lapels and pushing him backwards into the nearest tree.

He collided sharply with the bark, letting out a groan through clenched teeth. The alcohol burned her nostrils and only fueled her rage as she punched his chest. She could hear her parents scrambling behind her, but once they reached the two they stopped, instead waiting to see what their daughter was planning.

"What the hell did she mean you led her to her torture?" she asked in a hushed whisper, eyes darting briefly to Regina, who was undisturbed.

Hook smirked, looking over Emma's head as he raised an eyebrow. "It means what it means, darling."

"She could have died! Do you understand that?"

"More than you know," he countered, meeting her eyes.

Emma paused at the sudden, brief depth she saw within them before Hook pushed her back just enough to get her off of him.

"Besides," he said as he straightened his cloak, "it's not really all that different from leaving her to die in a mine, is it?"

Emma licked her lips, her eyes faltering briefly before she stood tall. "I came back."

"And so did I."

Emma stopped then, her cheeks reddening as her shoulders fell. The campsite was silent save for the crackling of the fire. Hook allowed her to wallow for a few moments more before he gave a comical eye roll and stepped forward.

"Now, now," he cooed, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "we can't have the mighty fighting Swan down and out, can we? Who will toss us in our respective corners when we get out of hand?"

Emma shook her head, failing to hide her smile as she pushed him away playfully. He grinned and gave her a short bow, making sure to wink at Snow and Charming, who looked as if they'd just seen some obscene display. The moment ended quickly, as a rustling was heard coming from the other side of camp. Snow turned, pulling an arrow from her quiver and placing it before Charming could even draw his sword.

There was a tense moment of silence as they waited for the being to emerge. Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked back at Regina. She was too far to have heard the sound, and she still lay fast asleep. As she debated whether to wake her or not, she heard the rest of her group give a collective relieved groan. Emma turned again to find that Rumpel had emerged from the jungle. He had changed his clothes, now clad in what Emma could only assume was his garb from the Enchanted Forest. The tight leather suit seemed fitted for him, and he moved easily in it, looking twice as intimidating.

"Glad to see you're all on your toes," he commented as watched the weapons being sheathed.

"Glad to see you back," Snow returned with a pleasant nod.

Rumpel gave a short smile at that and glanced around the camp. "Here to stay."

"Good, so now that you're here, can you tell us how this Tinkerbell is going to help us?" Charming asked.

Rumpel's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to the side before looking over to Hook. "Tinkerbell? Now how would you know anything about her?"

Hook smiled uneasily, giving a shrug. "I may have…accidentally let it slip."

"I see," Rumpel said, stepping towards him. "And I suppose it wouldn't have anything to do with this," he reached out and snatched Hook's flask from his inebriated hand, "greasing the passage would it?"

Before Hook could form a sarcastic response, Rumpel held the flask in his hand and the group watched as it disappeared.

"Give it back," Hook ordered, his eyebrows falling over his dark eyes.

"We need you at your best, Captain."

"Haven't you taken enough from me?"

The two met eyes in a moment so personal that Emma felt she had to look away. Rumpel lowered his head a bit, as if accepting the challenge. But before he could utter another word, Hook shook his head and pushed past him, making his way over to his bedroll, where he stood in front of it and looked out into the blackened jungle. Rumpel watched him go, staring after him until Emma pulled him from his thoughts.

"So…now that the secret's out? Tinkerbell?"

"She's been on this island for a very long time. As far as I know, she has no loyalties to Pan, but immense knowledge of the island, including his camps. If we can get her to aid us, she'll be an invaluable ally. That is, if Pan doesn't already know of our plans and has done away with her."

"Regina seemed to have some reservations about her," Snow commented, glancing back towards the sleeping woman.

"Aye," Rumpel agreed, his eyes softening as he too watched Regina. She appeared peaceful, but such a state was never lasting for the queen. "But that story is not mine to tell. Regina knows the circumstances, and I trust she'll do what needs to be done to save her son."

"More secrets? We'll never get anywhere with all of this mystery," Charming said, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

Rumpel smiling, his gold tooth glinting in the light of the fire. "Welcome to Neverland."

0-0-0-0-0

A pale, bloodstained hand lifted in the air as Tinkerbell wiped the back of her brow. There was a lot of blood, but nothing to worry about. She smiled down at Neal's unconscious form and looked to her stitching. It was much more precise than her own botched job and would probably heal nicely. She only hoped she had gotten all of the bullet out. She looked to the halved coconut shell which she was using as a bowl and peered inside at the strange metallic pieces. It was as if bullets exploded inside people, as well as into people. She shivered at the thought and looked to her hands. They were a mixture of burgundy and brown, stiff with the caked blood. She stood silently, watching Neal's chest rise and fall a few times before she headed out of the cave and towards the nearby stream.

The water was cool to the touch, and after she washed her hands she brought the water to the back of her neck, sighing as it cooled her. As she brought another handful to her face, she caught her reflection. It was rippled, murky in the moonlight, but still there. She tried to smile at it, but even she couldn't believe her own reflection. There was nothing to her anymore. Saving Neal was the only decent thing she had done in so long. She smiled as she thought of him. He was a good boy. He would be thankful when he awoke. How long had it been since someone had thanked her for something?

The memory came back quickly and she pushed it away, splashing the water to be rid of herself. Tinkerbell sighed, standing, and turned to head back inside to Neal. As she turned, she nearly collided with another being. Giving a startled gasp, Tinkerbell jumped back, gazing up at her intruder.

Despite being just a boy, he was a few inches taller than her, lanky frame doing nothing to lessen his intimidating stance. His blonde hair was muffled, curling at the ends and he had pushed his bangs back to keep them from falling into his crystal blue eyes. She smiled, revealing large, white teeth. They were far from pointed, and yet Tinkerbell still had the feeling that she was the prey to his predator.

"Tinkerbell," he said with a smile, his English accent coating any hint of malice. "It's been a long time."

"I've…I've kept to our agreement, Pan," she muttered, her eyes falling to the floor. "I swear I haven't gone near the boys since—

"I know. Good job, Tink. Who'd have thought you could do what you were told? Isn't it so much easier?" he asked, his dark eyebrows raising as he reveled in the fairy who squirmed beneath his gaze. "No, I came because I have some news that might be of some interest to you."

Tinkerbell raised her head slowly, eyebrows furrowing in distrust. Pan smiled and looked innocently up into the night sky. "Some interesting parties have arrived in Neverland as of late. One was a package I was expecting. The other seems to have fallen in your…capable hands," he jeered, as if she was nothing more than an overused joke. "But the other…the other is the one I think you'll want to see."

That piqued her interest. Tinkerbell lifted her head a bit more, her mind going over all of the possible people who could be here that would be of any interest to her. There were certainly none that she wanted to see. But maybe there—

"Or," Pan said, interrupting her thoughts, "perhaps you'll want to run in the opposite direction. As I seem to recall, your last meeting didn't go all that spectacularly."

He narrowed his eyes, focusing on Tinkerbell's stomach. Tinkerbell's hand immediately went to her scar, where it pulsated in pain. Her eyes widened, mouth falling open as she whispered, "No."

"Oh yes," Pan answered, turning to peer inside Tinkerbell's cave. "Oh, it looks like you were trying to play doctor. Is there anything you can't do?" he patronized. "Hopefully you didn't cause any more internal bleeding."

A fiery comment rose up in Tinkerbell's throat, but she quickly swallowed it. He would see right through her. He always could.

"So tell me, Tink. Shall I tell you where the camp is so you can run towards it? Or run away from it?"

"What do you want?" she asked finally, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh, you wound me. Can't I do something nice for my favorite fairy? Actually, are you even a fairy anymore? What do they call a wingless fairy?"

"What do you want, Pan?"

"Consider it a reward, Tink, for keeping your promise to stay away from my Lost Boys." He grasped her shoulders and turned her, pointing just above the tree line. "See the smoke there? That's the camp. Do with it what you will."

Tinkerbell squinted into the night, eyes widening as she spotted it. It wasn't that far. Less than a day's journey away if you knew the route, which she did. A strange mix of anger, hope, and dread filled her chest, causing her heartbeat to race. She took one step towards the camp, then paused, turning back to look back inside her cave. Neal was still sleeping. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't…wait.

"Is it Neal you want?" she asked, turning to face Pan once more.

The boy shook his head, giving her a pat on the head. "I promise you, I do not want Neal."

"He will be here, unharmed, when I return?"

Pan smiled, shrugging. "As unharmed as he can be when a fairy attempts surgery."

Tinkerbell looked to the dirt again, taking a deep breath to keep the self-destructive thoughts at bay. When she lifted her head, Pan had disappeared. Her shoulders falling in relief, Tinkerbell glanced in her cave once more. Neal was still out cold, and he would be for a few more hours. His breathing was even and color was coming back into his cheeks. Even if he was bleeding out, she had time.

She clenched her eyes shut, weighing the decision in her mind. Leaving Neal was cruel, but she could do nothing more for him. Her scar pulsed in pain again and the anger came back. Anger had been her companion for so long, and she was so very tired of it. Opening her eyes, Tinkerbell turned towards the fire, and stepped into the forest.


	6. Chapter Six

The vanity always lied. Regina's eyes fell downward to her lap. The large gown she wore today was long since put away, and her body felt strangely light and free in the long silken night gown. She could see her long brown hair, tightly curled, falling down around her face. She probably looked a sight. The queen, adored and loved almost as much as the princess, pouting. Selfish.

Regina looked up into the vanity again, at the youthful, full face that stared back at her. Her big, brown eyes were empty, their spark gone with Daniel's last breath. She had accepted that she would never get that back, but the sight still took her by surprise. For someone so young, so supposedly beautiful, she never looked so dead.

Her chambers were large, grand, filled with the finest amenities. And yet everything still seemed so empty. Regina closed her eyes, feeling the tears fall onto her nightgown. She hoped it would stain. The king was gone, not that he paid any attention to her when he was here. His young daughter, her step-daughter, was accompanying him. They did not invite her. She wasn't sure if she would have agreed to go if they had. Once again, she was alone with no one but the servants. And even then, they were too professional to provide anything but their services.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, shivering as the wind swept in through her balcony. She rose, preparing to close the doors. However, as she neared, she looked out into the bright night sky and stepped out onto the balcony. The night was cool, and she tightened the shawl around her shoulders. It was indecent for a queen to be seen out like this, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her. No one ever did.

Forgotten as a child, ignored as a woman, alone as a queen. Regina's hands began to shake as she gripped the railing. How freeing it must be to fly away. How freeing it must also be to fall. How confining to have neither. This time as a sob escaped her, Regina was unable to hold it back. She tilted forward, leaning her head over the railing so that her tears could take a long fall to the ground below. She was so tired, and she wanted nothing more than to find the strength to lean over railing and just tumble downwards into the blackness that seemed to already consume her.

Two hands covered hers, and a warm body pressed against her back. Soft skin met Regina's cheek and she wiggled her nose as blonde hair fell forward to tickle her face. The blackness receded and her vision cleared, her senses heightening as she leaned back and into the strong figure behind her. The hands left hers, instead holding her tight at the waist and Regina smiled as felt lips on the corner of her mouth.

"Why so sad?" Tinkerbell murmured, kissing the side of Regina's mouth.

"I'm always sad," Regina answered, turning around to face the fairy, pushing her back into her chambers.

With a wave of Tinkerbell's hand, the balcony doors closed behind them and Regina smiled as she hugged the other woman tightly. Tinkerbell returned it, and Regina reveled in the strong arms that surrounded her without motive. It had been so long since she'd felt that. Without warning, the tears came again, and it took all of Regina's will to pull away from the fairy and make her way over to the bed, throwing her hand out when Tinkerbell tried to come near.

Obediently, Tinkerbell kept her distance, tears filling her own eyes at seeing her lover in pain. It seemed as if Regina was always one step forward and two back, no matter how hard Tinkerbell tried to help.

"Oh, Regina," Tinkerbell said softly in the large room. "What happened?"

"'What happened,'" Regina mocked half-heartedly. "Memories happened. My life happened. And it's just…sometimes it's just too painful."

Tinkerbell stepped forward then, sitting on the bed next to Regina when the queen did not stop her. She took Regina's hands in hers and kissed her fingertips. A small smile graced Regina's lips before she pulled her hands away, folding them in her lap with a shake of her head.

"You're not supposed to be here. You'll get in trouble. The Blue Fairy—

"The Blue Fairy is a blowhard," Tinkerbell assured with a wave of her hand. "Besides, my intentions are just."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

The fairy frowned, placing her hand under Regina's chin and lifting it to meet her eyes. She smiled when Regina's eyes met hers and stroked her chin with her thumb. "I don't care what she thinks. You're a good person, Regina. And you're hurting. And I will do everything in my power to make that hurt go away."

Regina's eyes softened then, her brow falling, tired of holding its sculpted, incredulous position. She looked so tired, and yet she still wanted to believe. Tinkerbell felt her heart pang in her chest. She was new at being a fairy, still learning. But the pain in Regina's eyes fell so deeply that there was no doubt in her mind as to where she should be in this moment.

Slowly, the bold fairy leaned forward, her eyes darting back and forth from Regina's eyes to her lips. Regina leaned forward as well, fear evident in her rapid moving eyes. Her hands gripped the bed, as if she were certain that Tinkerbell would not catch her. But she did. Their lips met slowly. Tinkerbell waited, bringing her hand to cup Regina's cheek while the other laced their fingers, ensuring the queen that she was there. Timidly, Regina deepened the kiss, her body rigid with a lifetime of being scorned. Tinkerbell accepted, taking care to go the queen's pace and not a hair faster.

Regina's body tingled with anticipation. Her heart was racing and it was like she couldn't breathe, but also didn't need air. It had been so long since she felt anything other than desperation, she allowed herself to smile against Tinkerbell's lips.

And then the memories hit her. Daniel, dead in the stables, her mother's evil glint, the ever present oppression. Daniel was dead. Because she chose to love him.

Regina pushed herself away so quickly she felt her back slam against the headboard of her bed. Tinkerbell nearly lost her balance off the bed, but quickly corrected, her eyes wide and scanning Regina's face for clarification. Regina's lips began to quiver and she shook her head, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's my fault—

"No, no it's mine. I…I can't do this, Tink," she said, standing to head over to her vanity, though she couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror.

"Can't what?" she asked, sliding off of the bed and nearing Regina.

Seeing Tinkerbell come closer, Regina shook her head again, waving her arms out in front of her. "Don't come closer. Don't come near me."

"Regina, you can't live your life like this."

"But you can live yours"

Tinkerbell stopped, a curious smile forming on her lips. "What do you mean by that?"

Regina's eyes fell to the floor, her voice lowering as she tried to sound much more menacing than she felt. "It's just better if you stay away from me. I'm not meant to be loved."

Much to Regina's surprise, Tinkerbell let out a small laugh. She looked up to see the fairy shaking her head almost patronizingly in her direction, and her frown deepened.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. But everyone deserves love, Regina. Especially you."

"There's nothing special about me."

"That's not true," Tinkerbell affirmed, her voice becoming harder than Regina had ever heard. "And I can prove it to you."

Regina raised her head at that, her neck craning as she looked curiously at the fairy. "What do you mean?"

"Fairy dust. I can—

"No. No, Tink," Regina ordered, slicing her hand through the air with finality. "You're on thin ice as it is. Stealing fairy dust is—

"Is acceptable in emergencies. This is an emergency."

"It most certainly is not."

Letting out an exasperated groan, Tinkerbell crossed the room to Regina and grabbed her face in her hands. She searched her eyes for just a moment, then kissed her slowly and deeply. Regina hitched, but did not pull away, eventually relaxing into the kiss, forcing her thoughts only on the moment. Tinkerbell pulled away slowly, eyes still closed, and rested her forehead against Regina's.

"Regina," she began slowly, taking the queens hands in her own and cradling them to her chest. "You are beautiful, you are kind and compassionate and smart."

Regina gave a half smile, looking to the side with embarrassment as the fairy spoke. Tinkerbell smiled and kissed their entwined hands.

"And you are absolutely worthy of love. I will prove it to you. Fairy dust never lies."

Regina continued to look at the floor, her thumb absently stroking Tinkerbell's hands. Her heart was heavy with pain and tired of beating, and yet it still glimmered with the faintest bit of hope. Closing her eyes, Regina gave a faint nod. She felt Tinkerbell lower herself a little to confirm the small nod, then she felt her jump with excitement.

"Yes?" Tinkerbell asked eagerly, squeezing Regina's hands.

"Yes," Regina affirmed quietly.

Tinkerbell's smile widened and she placed a lingering kiss on Regina's forehead before pulling away and heading towards the balcony. She opened the doors and, following another smirk to the queen, she sprouted wings and shrunk down to the size of a small bird. Giving one final wave, she flew gracefully out into the night sky. Regina waited a few moments until she was sure the fairy was out of sight before she made her way back to the doors, closing them slowly to keep out the draft. When they shut she let her hands linger, her head falling forward and resting against the door as she dared to give a soft smile of encouragement to herself.

"Careful with that, dearie," a voice tittered behind her, "seems that smile of yours always comes with a price."

Regina's face fell instantly, her entire body sagging as she took a deep breath and turned around, facing the creature before her. He was a short, petit man, with brown wavy locks that fell to his shoulders. His suit was almost reptilian, shimmering in the light of her bedchambers like wet scales that clung to his body. His nails were long like claws, and what teeth she could see were near black. His face, speckled with years and years of dark magic, had turned scaly and glimmered gold. No matter how many times she looked upon him, Regina could never quite rid herself of the fear that came with facing The Dark One.

"Hello, Rumpel," she said politely, giving a nod.

Rumpel bowed grandly, his hand circling before him in exaggerated effort. "My queen. It appears I have intruded on…" he paused, his eyes darting back and forth manically, "an intimate moment."

His shrill cackle filled the room and Regina resisted the urge to flinch at the sound.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she countered hotly, lifting her chin higher as she straightened her posture.

"Well, the manner of what is and isn't my business is much too complicated to get into right now," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I merely came to see how my star pupil was doing, but it looks as if I found my answer."

Rumpel then cast a mild fireball at the queen. Her eyes widened, hands flailing in front of her, just managing to catch it. He tittered as she quickly extinguished the flame, storming over to him in a rage.

"You could have killed me!" she shouted, her eyes dark and menacing.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," he said, extending the last word with a long rolled 'r'. "Just a wee burn. "Besides, a few weeks ago you would have had no problem catching that."

He became serious then, his face growing all the more sinister as it wrinkled into a frown.

"You're becoming weak."

Regina looked away as Rumpel took the opportunity to continue.

"Well, if you want to continue on with your dreary existence, fine with me. But I don't see why you feel the need to ruin the lives of others."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fairy, of course. She loves you, dearie. Do you love her?"

Regina opened her mouth, pausing only for a moment. "She means a great deal to me."

"But do you love her?" he barked, making her jump at the sound. When Regina made no answer he smiled, tilting his head to the side. He began to circle the queen, speaking slowly and deliberately, taking great joy in the pain she tried to hide.

"What do you think will happen when she uses that dust and it points to someone other than her? Do you really think she'll stay? Do you think she'll ever be able to mend the pain that you caused? She'll leave you, and you'll be alone again, with the knowledge that you've ruined yet another life. I expected better of you, Regina."

Regina had begun to shake her head continuously as he spoke, her shoulders heaving as she tried to stifle new tears. She had wanted so desperately to believe in herself that she'd forgotten Tinkerbell, the one sacrificing her wings just for a bit of her own happiness. She was disgusting, more a monster than the creature before her.

"I just wanted…" she started, drifting as her voice broke.

"We all want a lot of things we can't have," he said in a surprisingly calm tone, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What do I do?" Regina asked, looking up finally, her eyes red and watery, bottom lip quivering as she tried to keep her composure.

"End it. End it fast. For Tinkerbell to keep her wings and her own happiness, she must be rid of your poisonous pining."

Regina flinched again at his words but nodded obediently, wiping her eyes. When she removed her hand, they had become vacant, and Rumpel smiled, giving her a pat on the head.

"There's a good girl," he murmured, mimicking Cora's words and watching as the vacancy in Regina's eyes was replaced with anger. He nodded approvingly. "She arrives soon. Dry your tears and be ready."

Wordlessly, Regina turned and made her way to the vanity, staring straight into her own eyes as she picked up a brush. She watched Rumpel disappear in a flash of black smoke behind her and continued to brush out her curls, her movements particular and precise. When she moved to get the other side of her hair, the balcony doors opened.

Tinkerbell, now human height and wingless, sauntered in almost lazily, smiling when she saw Regina.

"I got it," she said with wide eyes, holding up the tiny vial in her hands. Her smile faded when Regina refused to acknowledge her and she stepped closer. "Regina, are you okay?"

"Hello, Tinkerbell," Regina said, her voice low and powerful as she looked at the fairy through the mirror. "And I'm fine. Great, actually. So great that I'm no longer in need of your services."

"I…services? What are you—"

"Yes, services," she said, standing and looking down at the fairy as if she was a peasant. "But they, and you, are no longer needed. So go…fly away and pollenate a flower or whatever you do," she said dismissively, waving her hand towards the window.

Tinkerbell shook her head in disbelief, reaching out to place a hand on Regina's shoulder, which was quickly brushed away. "Regina, this isn't you. Please, what happened while I was gone? Look, I have the dust! I have your happy ending right here in my hand! Just let me…" She reached forward again, and Regina took a step back, giving Tinkerbell a warning glare.

"Do not touch me again, or I will have to call the guard."

"Regina," Tinkerbell smiled, despite the tears filling her eyes. "I love you," she said for the first time. "I want to help you."

Regina's jaw clenched at the words, and she closed her eyes slowly. Her hands came together, and she gripped them tightly. She could not falter now. It was just as Rumpel said. She loved her, and her heart would be broken. It was better this way, before she used the dust. At least then she could still have her wings. She felt Tinkerbell's hand cover her own, and felt its warmth, its slight shaking. She committed that feeling to her memory, and pulled away, turning to look immediately at the door.

"You have tried my patience for the final time. Guards!" she shouted, refusing to see the betrayal on Tinkerbell's face. Refusing to see the pain, the shock. Refusing to watch as the guards stormed in, catching a glimpse of the fairy before she flew out the window. Regina let her eyes fall to the floor as the guards turned to head to the courtyard.

"Don't pursue past the yard!" she called to the final guard who closed her door, knowing, thankfully, that Tinkerbell would be long gone by then.

Her heart ached, pounding slowly, each beat deliberate in her ears. Keeping her head up, she strode gracefully over to the balcony doors. She looked up into the night sky, seeing nothing, hearing the commotion of the guards down below. For the final time, she closed them, and all was silent. Finally and truly alone, Regina, the queen, allowed herself to crumple to the floor, beaten.

Tinkerbell had just flown out the window and was looking over the courtyard at the scattering guards when she felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly, wiping her eyes as they fell upon The Blue Fairy. Blue's eyes fell directly to Tinkerbell's chest, where the vial rested on a cord and she shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh, Green," she said with mock sympathy. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the dust go missing?"

"My name is Tinkerbell," she retorted, allowing anger to take the place of her breaking heart. "And I didn't use it! I just—

"Stole it. You stole it. I'm afraid this is the last straw."

"The last? I haven't—

"Consorting with evil," Blue countered, gesturing to Regina's balcony, "falling in love, and now taking the dust. I'm sorry…but this is indeed the last straw."

"Regina's not…" Tinkerbell began to counter, but found that her heart no longer believed the words. She had been used. For whatever purpose, Regina had used her. The wings on her back began to feel heavy and it was hard to keep afloat. She sniffled, refusing to look Blue in the eyes.

"I have to take your wings away." Blue said quietly.

Before Tinkerbell could even form a response, she was falling. She screamed, grasping at the air and trying to use phantom pieces that were longer there. She hit the ground on her side, groaning in pain. Looking up into the night sky, she could see Blue flying away. She never looked back. Tinkerbell stood slowly, dusting herself off in Regina's courtyard when she heard a shout from behind her.

"Intruder! She attacked the queen!"

Tinkerbell turned just as the arrow was released. It pierced her stomach. She tried to fly again, she tried to simply disappear, she tried to heal herself, but nothing happened. So she turned, allowing her adrenaline to lead her out of the gates. Arrows spewed around her, but mercilessly missed their mark. She could hear the clanking medal of the guards chasing her, and she cursed Regina in her mind, allowing the rage to focus her and keep her going. When she reached the gate, the guards stopped chasing her. But she kept running. She kept running even as the blood spewed from between her fingers and ran down her legs. Even as the arrowhead dug itself further and further into her as she ran. She ran into the town, avoided the concerned shouts, the screaming children, the barking dogs. She ran until her legs could no longer hold her, and she collapsed in a darkened and empty alley.

Her vision faded in and out and her head felt heavy. With fumbling fingers, she found the arrow, slick with her blood. Closing her eyes, she grabbed onto it and pulled. It hurt too much to scream. Her mouth opened, but no sound game out as she felt the weapon leave her body, a strange, cold emptiness filling her. She dropped the arrow, bringing her hands back to her stomach. She pushed as hard as she could, holding the skin together as much as her drunken fingers would allow. Slowly, as the blood seeped out, her consciousness began to fade. The pain receded, and she smiled lightly. She'd never been particularly good at anything, but dying alone in an alley seemed like a severe punishment for mediocrity. At least it would be peaceful. Maybe in the afterlife she could seek revenge. Head becoming too heavy, Tinkerbell, laid back against a stone wall, and allowed sleep to take her.

0-0-0-0-0

The bar was quiet. It was late. The happy patrons had left long ago, singing merrily arm in arm. The angry patrons had left too, swearing, cursing, or fighting on their way out. All that were left were the depressed patrons, staring silently into their pints night after night until they too, were unwanted again at closing. A fire flickered in the corner, revealing the shadows of the past on their orange faces. They paid no mind to one another, content to die in outward silence and inner, drunken turmoil.

Hook took another drink, setting it down slowly and waving to the barkeep for another. How long had he been here? Days, months, years? They all looked the same. No matter how many ports in foreign lands he went to, there was always something to remind him of Milah. He closed his eyes and remembered her smile, the cheeky way she danced in her chair when she won at cards, the way her fingertips caressed his beard late in the night. His stomach tightened, but he managed a soft smile. The memories needed to be good. They were all he had.

His hook glimmered in the light of the fire, reflecting his demons. He turned it over, digging it into the wood of the bar as another pint was brought over. He didn't want it. Nevertheless he pulled out his coin pouch. Normally it came in the pub full and left empty. But today it was still sizeable. He put a few coins on the table and looked back down.

He knew it was there. It was always there. Still, he searched for it, digging through the coins until he found his prize. A small, translucent bean. He stared at it, his hook suddenly feeling very heavy. He'd lost his love, and his hand, all for this morsel, barely suitable for a stew. A sigh escaped him as he dropped the bean back into the pouch. He laced it up and stood, heading out the door into a town he didn't even know the name of. No matter. It would be a miles away memory tomorrow.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the pale pair of legs outstretched in front of him. His boot caught on them and he fell forward, catching himself on his hand and forearm. He jumped up quickly, bringing his leg back as he prepared to give the drunkard a swift kick out of the way. However, seeing that they were exposed female legs, he stopped, taken aback. His hand was wet, and looking down, he noticed that it and his jacket sleeves were caked with coagulated blood.

Hook's eyes widened and he knelt down next to the woman, immediately finding the wound on her stomach. It was still bleeding, and she was still breathing. As gently as he could muster, Hook gathered the woman in his arms and ran down the alley towards the docks.

0-0-0-0-0

Tinkerbell woke long before her eyes opened. She was afraid to open them. She remembered the arrow vividly, the pain, the blackness, the cold. Death was certain. But now she was warm. Comfortable even, if a bit stiff. The air around her was musty, but not like what she would assume inside a coffin. Had she even been buried? Had she even been discovered? Bile formed in the back of her throat and she swallowed the thought. She flexed her fingers and found them functional. Slowly, Tinkerbell slid her hand up her thigh and towards her injury. It ached at her touch, but not as badly as before, and she felt something foreign. Stitches.

The fairy opened her eyes then, looking around wildly. She was in a small room, lying on a cot with a few others nearby. Assorted metal tools and bottles and flasks were placed on a shelf behind a desk. Sitting at the desk was an older, heavier gentleman, who was scribbling intensely on a sheet of paper. Tinkerbell's heart started to race, and she attempted to sit up.

The pain hit her then, and she could keep silent no longer as she groaned and fell back onto the cot. The man looked up from his notes and stood quickly, squeezing his large frame between the cots to approach her. Tinkerbell visibly hitched at his coming, and he raised both of his hands kindly.

"Beggin' your pardon, ma'am," he said with a gruff but cheerful voice. "I mean ya no harm. I'm the doctor. I aim to help ya."

Still reeling from the searing pain in her abdomen, Tinkerbell could only nod and watched as he came nearer. He kneeled down by her bed and placed his hands underneath her back. With a quick nod he said, "This'll hurt but it'll be quick," and lifted her into a sitting position.

Tinkerbell groaned aloud again, but the pain stopped as soon as she was motionless. Now upright, she took a deep breath and pulled the sheet down, oblivious to her lack of clothing. The man turned bright purple and turned his head as she ran a gently finger across the swollen and stitched pieces of skin. All the blood was gone and most of the pain. She raised the sheet back up and looked back at the doctor in awe.

After glancing to make sure she was decent, the doctor turned back and gave her a kind smile. "I apologize for the poor stitching, but I had to stop that blood. You were runnin' right out of it."

"How…how did you…" Tinkerbell gestured down towards her stomach and the doctor nodded again.

"Well, the Cap'n dragged ya here, worried sick. I managed to find the arrowhead and stitch ya back up. Didn't look like it hit anything internal so ya should be right as rain in a few weeks."

In spite of herself, Tinkerbell managed to smile. "Magic," she whispered.

The doctor chuckled nervously before getting to his feet. "Well, if you'll excuse me, young lady, the Cap'n wants to see ya. I imagine you'll want some clothes and food in your belly before he comes down." The doctor turned then, fetching a large white shirt from one of his many cabinets and handing it back to her.

Tinkerbell had just gotten it on when the doctor's door opened. Inside stepped a man, clad in all black leather, young, but weathered with sadness. His eyes were stormy but his smile was as sharp as the hook on his left hand. In his right hand he carried a bag, and he nodded to the doctor as he strode in.

"Cap'n," the doctor offered, stepping to the side. "I was just about to fetch ya. The young lady has woken up."

Hook turned to Tinkerbell, his eyes softening a bit as he smiled. When he spoke, his voice was low, almost shy.

"My good timing never fails. It's good to see you up, lass. I trust you're hungry?"

He stepped forward then, sitting on the edge of Tinkerbell's cot and pulling the bag into his lap. He reached inside and pulled out a fresh piece of bread, some cheese, and some salted meat, setting it on her lap. Tinkerbell eyed the food hungrily, looking to Hook for assurance. He only smiled, and she reached forward, picking up the bread and taking a slow bite, her stomach grumbling its thanks. While she ate, Hook signaled to the doctor to give them some privacy, and he left without the ravenous fairy noticing.

When she had eaten her fill, Hook offered his flask, his eyebrows raising as she took an impressive drink.

"Ugh," she said, shaking her head as she handed the flask back. "What is that? It burns."

"Forgive me, lass. It's rum. Might burn a bit but you'll feel better for having it. Now, would you mind giving me a little information?" he asked, one eyebrow raising as he leaned towards her.

Tinkerbell licked her lips, suddenly feeling nervous. "What do you want to know?"

"How about your name, for starters."

"Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell," he repeated, chuckling softly. "My, what a soft name for such a strong woman."

"You could call me Tink…if you wanted," she offered, her cheeks reddening as she looked down at her hands.

Hook watched her fumble for a moment, before giving a nod. "Alright, Tink, mind telling me how you came about such a wound?"

Tinkerbell's hands flexed tightly, and she began to toy with her fingers. The memories came back all too quickly, and she felt anger boiling in her gut as she thought of Regina and The Blue Fairy. A part of her wanted to tell this man everything. He seemed like a good listener. But another more cautious part of her stayed silent. After a few moments, he seemed to get the message and he gave another nod, gesturing in her direction with his hook.

"Ah, personal I see. I won't push. We're all entitled to our secrets." He paused a moment, looking past her as he lost himself in a memory. However, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and he focused on her once more.

"Well, my name is Captain Hook, and this is my ship, the Jolly Roger," he began, gesturing around the small room. "You're in the sickbay and—

"The doctor said you were the one who found me?" Tinkerbell asked, breaking the Captain from his speech.

He paused, giving her a single nod. Tinkerbell looked down, embarrassed again, and mumbled a weak thanks. Hook looked her over then. Tousled hair but clean nails, arrow wound but innocent face. She was certainly a mystery. And there was something about the way she looked guilty about having to be saved that tugged slightly at his chest. Giving a smile, he placed his good hand on her leg, waiting until she met his eyes before speaking again.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad we got to you in time."

Tinkerbell gave a short laugh of disbelief but nodded anyway.

"Forgive me, but you seem like a woman who's running away from her past. Is that right?"

She shrugged, raising her eyebrows as if it was the first time she had considered this notion.

"Well, Tink, if that's the case, you are in the right place," Hook said, standing. "As a matter of fact, I think I've found the place I want to run to."

He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out the small bean, offering it to the fairy. Tinkerbell frowned as she took it, studying it. She could feel the magic within it, and her chest ached at what she had just so recently lost.

"What is it?"

"A magic bean. A portal, in fact."

"To where?"

"To a land where you never grow old, and where magic is in abundance to grant your every wish. Interested?"

Much to his surprise, Tinkerbell scoffed. "Magic and wishes aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"Didn't get what you wished for?"

"No."

"Then maybe it's time for another wish," Hook offered, waving the bean in his hand. "I'm offering you passage."

Tinkerbell furrowed her brow. "Why are you so eager to help me? I know nothing about you?"

"Aye, and I you. Think of it as a fresh slate for the both of us. No pasts. Only the present."

He seemed so eager. His eyes shined when he talked of this place and the storm in his eyes would quiet. Tinkerbell searched his face for signs of deceit and could find none. Only sadness and hope remained there. Taking her bottom lip in her teeth, she reached out her hand. Hook extended his good one and they shook.

"Strong grip there, Tink."

"You have no idea, Hook."


End file.
